


How To Pretend You Like Someone

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe-Celebrities, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a PR stunt Kuroko and Aomine start fake dating each other. It's too bad they can't really stand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Pretend You Like Someone

“Dai-chan, you're late,” Momoi complained as Aomine walked into her office.

“Yeah,” Aomine lazily agreed with a yawn. He really couldn’t care less that he was late.

“We have a meeting in five minutes. I wanted to tell you a bit more about it, which is why you were _supposed_ to be here twenty minutes ago.” She sighed, but was used to this, unfortunately. “The PR team wants you to get more attention. Getting caught . . . in a . . . well, an interesting position” her face had gone a bit red. “with that guy a few weeks ago has clued people into you being interested in both men and woman. So, they thought it would be good for you to have a boyfriend. One who is also famous, so it benefits you both. You’ve heard of Kuroko Tetsuya, right?”

Aomine face instantly fell, he could already see where this was going. “No. No way in fucking hell!” He’d met the guy only a handful of times and everytime it was unpleasant. The guy was like walking sass and backtalk. It was annoying.

“Dai-chan, it’s a good idea. People love him and they love you, so they’ll love you two together. And maybe some of his politeness can rub off on you.” She muttered the last part more to herself than to him.

“So? I think he’s an asshole. That whole polite thing is fake. Fake, I tell you!” Aomine half scowled as he heard a knock and saw the door open to reveal the asshole they were just talking about.

“Good morning, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said as he passed by him to take a seat.

Aomine’s eyebrow twitched at the sound of Kuroko’s voice. Why was this guy a singer? Aomine couldn’t stand the guy’s voice. “Hi,” Aomine grumpily bit out.

“It wouldn’t be for very long. You guys would get to break up in a few months.” Momoi whispered to Aomine as Ogiwara filed in after Kuroko.

“That still means I have to spend a couple months with him,” Aomine harshly whispered back as he headed towards his seat.

“Just for public appearances.” Momoi whispered back. “You two probably won’t have to hang out that much.” She said, following after him and taking the seat next to him, which happened to be across from Kuroko.

Aomine had to restrain himself from glaring holes into Kuroko. Instead he settled with his half scowl. “Yeah, I better not have to.”

“If it makes you feel better, Aomine-kun, I do not wish to spend any more time than necessary with you either.” Kuroko piped up from his side of the table. “Certainly not time where I have to act like I appreciate your company.” He added with a sweet smile.

“Kuroko . . .” His manager, Ogiwara, muttered warningly.

Aomine pointed an accusing finger at Kuroko, “See! What polite?! What nice?! Fucking actors!”

“You are not an easy person to be polite to. Perhaps it is your brash, impolite, personality. It must be contagious.” Kuroko replied.

“Kuroko! I’m very sorry, Aomine-san.” Ogiwara placed a hand over Kuroko’s mouth and smiled sheepishly at Momoi and Aomine.

“Can’t be something you caught if you came with it,” Aomine bit back, gritting his teeth and ignoring Kuroko’s manager.

Kuroko would have replied, but Ogiwara’s hand was still on his face, so he simply looked back at Aomine impassively. “So . . .” Ogiwara started, looking between them to make sure there would be no more fighting before placing both hands back on the table in front of him. “I was thinking that the release of you two dating could be a ‘candid’ shot of you holding hands.”

Aomine’s lip twitched in annoyance and he refused to answer that. That would mean agreeing to it. Momoi, however, apparently had no reservations in answering for him. “That’d be good, but maybe we could do something a little bolder.” She hid her mischevious smile behind her folded hands.

Kuroko didn’t like the sound of that. Bolder probably meant more contact with Aomine. “Such as?” He asked.

Momoi’s smile grew, causing Aomine to tense. “I was thinking maybe along the lines of sharing food, maybe feeding each other. Possibly a small kiss or two. I’m sure that won’t be too much for you; you are an actor after all, Kuroko-san.”

“Aomine-kun isn’t.” Kuroko said flatly. “Would it be too much for him is the real question.”

Aomine was fully ready to disagree to the idea, but Kuroko’s words stopped him. His eyes narrowed on him, “Is that a fucking challenge?”

“It was not.” Kuroko answered. “It was a question of ability, since I have not seen you act in anything before. I am asking you: can you do this?”

To Aomine that still sounded like, not only a challenge, but the asshole underestimating him. “Yes, I fucking can.” Only when he looked over to Momoi, noticing that she was trying not to laugh, did he realize his mistake. “Crap! No Satsu-”

“Well it looks like it’s settled then,” Momoi declared, cutting Aomine off.

Ogiwara pulled out his tablet, pulling up the calendar on it,  and smiled pleasantly at Momoi. “When should I schedule this for? Kuroko is free Thursday of next week after two pm.”

Momoi nodded thinking it over. She didn’t pull up Aomine’s schedule like Ogiwara did for Kuroko, having already memorized it. “Thursday should work as long as it’s before five.”

“Three?” Ogiwara asked.

“Works for us,” Momoi nodded, ignoring Aomine’s mumbles of ‘As if’. She leaned over the table to shake Ogiwara’s hand, smiling at both him and Kuroko.

“Thank you for your time. I’m sure it will be a pleasure working with you.” Ogiwara replied, standing up when the handshake was done, Kuroko following suit.

“It was nice to see you again, Momoi-san.” He said with a pleasant smile before heading towards the door without a goodbye to Aomine.

She waited for them to disappear behind the door before turning to Aomine with a warning look, “Deal with it and do it properly.”

Aomine’s scowl deepened as he turned away from Momoi. He would do it because he was the one who fell for the stupid trap, but he didn’t have to like it.

* * *

 

“Daiki! I’m sorry I’m late, the autograph signing went a bit latter than I thought.” Kuroko called with a bright smile when he arrived, only late by five minutes, to the ice cream shop they were meeting at, earning the stares of quite a few people passing by.  

Aomine forced himself not to frown and to stay neutral because there was no way in hell he would be able to get himself to smile in this situation. “It’s fine, Tetsu. I didn’t wait long. What flavour do you wanna get?” He begrudgingly took Kuroko’s hand in his as they turned to enter the shop.

“Vanilla, please.” Kuroko replied, resisting the urge to quirk an eyebrow at the nick name and just smiled up at Aomine as he laced their fingers together instead. He could hear the people whispering about them and the phone cameras clicking if he paid attention.

Aomine ordered and paid for both the cones, handing the vanilla one to Kuroko. “Isn’t vanilla a little boring?” He stared at the white ice cream in comparison to his green and black, mint chocolate chip.

Kuroko looked genuinely offended at that question. “What’s exciting about mint and chocolate? That’s all most breath mints are.”

This time was Aomine turn to be offended, “It’s mint _and_ chocolate. What’s not to like?”

“Having a large, cold, breath mint for dessert. That’s what.” Kuroko said, remembering to laugh at the end for the people around them.

Aomine held back all the sarcastic insults he could’ve made with that line. “Have you even tried it before?”

“I’m not a fan of chocolate, so no.” Kuroko answered, taking a seat on one of the benches scattered around the area, and licking his ice cream happily.

“It’s better than the most basic flavour in the world,” Aomine mumbled, licking his own ice cream and sitting down next to Kuroko.

“I respectfully disagree with your opinion.” Kuroko held his ice cream out towards Aomine. “Just try this. It’s really good.”

Aomine knew this was coming, and he knew he couldn’t just push it away. Locking in his annoyance and complaints, he leaned closer to taste Kuroko’s ice cream only to feel the cold substance rub on his cheek. He made a loud yelp at the feeling, turning shocked and slightly annoyed eyes to Kuroko.

Kuroko placed a hand over his mouth to muffle laugher. “I-I’m sorry, Daiki. I was trying to move it closer to your mouth.” He lied.

“Liar,” Aomine forced himself to pout, “You did that on purpose.”

“I would never!” Kuroko argued. “But here, let me help you with that.” He said, leaning forward and licking the ice cream off of Aomine’s face. He was pretty sure he heard one girl scream.

Aomine froze, his cheeks no longer cold from the ice cream, and restrained himself from giving his initial reaction of ‘What the fuck,’ and smartly changed his response. “Tetsu! We’re in public!” Not that he really would have cared if it were someone he actually liked.

“I don’t think anyone was lo-oh.” Kuroko glanced around and let himself flush red as he found all eyes on them like he expected. He scooted a bit closer to Aomine, adopting a shy look.

“Maybe we should get out of here.” Aomine side-eyed an over excited girl who looked like she was about to pounce on both of them.

Kuroko looked up at him with wide eyes. “But I haven’t finished my ice cream.” He protested.

“The ice cream on your cone or the bit that’s on my face?” Aomine dryly remarked.

Kuroko pouted at him. “On my cone. I got all of the stuff on your face.”

Aomine debated with himself whether or not his next move was worth it. Biting back his disgust, he leaned close to Kuroko, planting a small kiss on the corner of his lips, making it look as though he was actually kissing Kuroko, earning loud screams from most of the patrons in the shop and even a few from outside. “Don’t pout. We can eat while we walk.” He leaned near Kuroko’s ear, mumbling softly, “I think that chick over there is about to tackle us.”

“I think a lot of them are. Maybe if you hadn’t kissed me, that wouldn’t be a problem.” Kuroko replied back, making sure to look scandalized so it looked like Aomine had whispered something inappropriate to him. “Y-yeah, we can go.” He said, louder so that others could hear.

Aomine pulled Kuroko up with him, quickly rushing out the shop and down the street to his parked car. Once inside he finally relaxed only to turn to Kuroko with a glare and a scowl. “You fucking _licked me!_ What the hell?!”

“It got the ice cream off your face, and people loved it. Two birds with one stone.” He gave Aomine a look of disgust. “You kissed me.”

“Yeah, I know. I hated it, but apparently I’m the only one.” Aomine grimaced at both the memory of kissing Kuroko and the screaming fans.

“Not the _only_ one.” Kuroko replied, buckling his seatbelt and continuing to eat his icecream.

“Oh, well _excuse me_ Mr. Scandalous-oh-my-god-we’re-having-sex. I was too distracted by your shy face to notice the disgust.” Aomine bit into his ice cream finishing the single scoop in a few bites and started gnawing at the cone.

“That’s because I’m good at my job.” Kuroko replied. “I’d suggest you slow down to prevent brain freeze, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you.” He added, continuing to calmly lick at his ice cream.

Kuroko’s words came a second too late, Aomine held his head in pain and pressed it against his steering wheel. “You’re an ass, and I hate you.” His words came out strained from his head pain.

“And here I was thinking we were in love.” Kuroko said flatly.

“I can’t wait until we break up,” Aomine muttered as his brain freeze subsided. “So are we required to do more for today’s date? Like be seen going into the same house together or something, or can I get rid of you?”

“I wasn’t told we had to go home together, so please don’t come with me when you take me home.” Kuroko replied.

“Who would want to?” Aomine started the car and sped off in the direction he knew Kuroko’s house to be thanks to Momoi. Between Momoi and Kuroko, he might just come out of this ruse a murderer.

“Kise-kun, for one.” Kuroko said with a frown. Tabloids speculated about him and the model all the time because of Kise’s wandering hands.

“‘Kay, but Kise’s been trying to get into like five other people’s pants, including the both of us,” Aomine offhandedly commented.

“I bet he didn’t send you to the hospital though.” Kuroko muttered, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

Aomine burst out laughing at the memory. “I heard about that. Kise doesn’t tackle me the same way he does you, mostly ‘cause he can’t. He tries to smooth talk me,” Aomine laughed even harder.

“Consider yourself lucky.” Kuroko absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head. “He does that to me as well. I could deal with that if it weren’t for the bodily harm.”

“Maybe learn to avoid him,” Aomine snickered. “He only does it to you because he thinks he can get away with it without getting hit.” He’d talked too much to Kise in the past.

“He’s learned that that is false.” Kuroko said, recalling several times that Kise had cried over a jab to the side from Kuroko.

“But he still tries. Maybe he has a death wish.” Aomine pulled up in front of Kuroko’s house, doing a quick scan to check if there was any paparazzi. “It’s clear.”

Kuroko nodded, getting out of the car without a goodbye and walking towards his house.

Aomine didn’t wait to see if Kuroko made it inside his house and sped off the minute Kuroko closed the car door. Considering their first day ‘dating’ he was sure he was going to be absolutely miserable for the next few months.

* * *

 

A few days later Momoi called Aomine and told him to go hang out a Kuroko’s house for a few hours. If he left looking a little dishevelled and sweaty, all the better since paparazzi were hanging out outside of both of their houses.  

Aomine swiftly answered with an “I don’t want to. Why should I leave my house just to see that asshole?” To which Momoi berated him about work and popularity and him having agreed. He finally agreed after fifteen minutes of zoning her out. He sighed as he got out of his car and approached Kuroko’s house, ignoring all the reporters that were already there and all the ones that had followed him. He rang the doorbell and forced himself to put on at least a smirk or a small smile or something that made it look like he wanted to be there.

Kuroko answered the door and pecked Aomine on the cheek in greeting. “Good morning, Daiki.” He acted like he was lost in Aomine’s eyes for a moment before blinking a few times and looking up at the people with cameras. “Oh. Um, good morning to you all as well.” He said hesitantly, offering a small smile, and running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

“Mornin’.” Aomine gave a quick glance at the reporters before pushing Kuroko back into the house. After closing the door he immediately took his hands off him. “You always wake up with that hair or are you just that useless without a stylist?”

“No one told me you were coming over, so I just woke up.” Kuroko replied around a yawn. “You’re lucky I answered with pants on. I wouldn’t have if there hadn’t been paparazzi around all the time. If you’ll excuse me, I need coffee.” It was asking too much of him to expect him to function properly and remember to act without coffee in the morning. Honestly, he was surprised he was able to answer Aomine that clearly.

“Satsuki told me to stay here for a while and leave looking like we fucked for a majority of the day.” Aomine uncaringly plopped down onto Kuroko’s couch, examining the interiour of the room. He would admit that Kuroko had a good interior designer.

“Okay. Have fun with that.” Kuroko walked into his kitchen, turned on the coffee maker, and then sat on the floor while he waited for his coffee, leaning his head against the drawer under the sink, not even noticing his eyes drifting closed.

Aomine glanced back at the kitchen where Kuroko sat on the floor, “Wow, you’re pretty useless in the morning, aren’t you?” Aomine would admit that it was also somewhat cute.

“You’re useless.” Kuroko mumbled back, not even opening his eyes.

Aomine got up to approach him, kneeling down in front of him. “Even your insults take a hit when you’re tired. I think I like you better like this.” Aomine sprung up and took the freshly brewed pot of coffee, “I think I might try to keep you like this.” He met Kuroko’s sleepy eyes mockingly as he took a sip of Kuroko’s coffee straight from the pot.

“No! That’s my coffee!” Kuroko protested, forcing himself to get back up to his feet and reach for the coffee pot.

Aomine held the pot high above his head, out of Kuroko’s reach with a mocking smile. “Is it? Go figure.”

“Aomine-kun, you’re being mean.” Kuroko still tried to reach the coffee, but was failing miserably.

“I know,” Aomine smirked, not giving up on his hold of the coffee pot.

Kuroko staring longingly at the coffee before giving up and sitting back down on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking at the coffee pot sadly.  

Aomine almost wanted to laugh, knowing that the pouting kid on the floor was the same asshole he could never deal with. He decided to have mercy on him, pouring some coffee into the mug that Kuroko had set out before drinking from the pot again.

Kuroko brightened instantly when Aomine poured the coffee for him, getting up and dumping a large amount of sugar into it before downing about half of it in one go, looking more and more awake as he drank the stuff.

Aomine stared at Kuroko’s mug partly in horror and partly in disgust. “What the fuck did you just do to your coffee? That's not even coffee anymore, you might as well have eaten sugar.”

"At least it's my coffee. I don't just take other people's without asking and drink it straight from the pot. Where are your manners?" Kuroko didn't even really remember letting Aomine inside, but he was sure he must have since the other was in his home, drinking his coffee.

“Eh,” Aomine shrugged, “Satsuki said I’ve never had any. Don’t see why I should have some around you.” He took another sip of the coffee before finally putting the pot back where it was. He liked coffee but not enough to want an entire pot of it.

"I'm inclined to agree with her." Kuroko replied, taking another sip of his coffee. "Why are you here again?"

Aomine sighed, “You really aren’t functional before that drink,” Aomine made gesture towards Kuroko’s mug. “Satsuki told me to be here for a few hours for the paparazzi and to leave looking like we fucked like horny teenagers all day.”

"I have a home gym if you want to get sweaty. If you need anything during your stay, try to figure it out without bothering me." Kuroko told him, heading towards his couch and flipping on his tv to the news, rolling his eyes when he saw the two of them on it. He vaguely recalled letting Aomine in now that he was seeing it play in front of him. He switched to a different news station.

“I said a few hours, asshat. I’m not sweating my ass off now when it’ll be dry when I leave.” Aomine joined him in front of the tv, sitting as far from Kuroko as possible. Since it was Kuroko’s house, he wasn’t sure what he _could_ do or what there was to do.

"Then entertain yourself elsewhere. What do you usually do for fun?" Kuroko replied.

“Not be here for starters,” Aomine grumbled, his eyes on the tv but his attention elsewhere.

"That's very helpful, Aomine-kun. It really helps me figure out what to do with you." Kuroko deadpanned.

“Yeah, I know. I’m always helpful,” Aomine stretched himself out on the couch, acting as if he were home.

Kuroko frowned at him, but shrugged after a moment and simply went back to watching tv. 

Aomine was fully ready to stay in his lazy position for the next few hours before he would mess around Kuroko’s gym until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and was already dreading his fate at the sight of a text from Momoi. _Be flirty by the window and then close the curtains. Maybe try pulling each other’s shirts off or make out or something._ “Why the fuck would I wanna do any of that?!” He yelled out loud at his phone, glaring at it.

Kuroko leaned over to look at Aomine's phone curiously at the exclamation. "Well, I would be worried if you _did_ want to do any of that. None of this arrangement is about what we want to do. It's about getting the job done." Kuroko stood up and walked off to the side of the window, looking at it calculatingly. "If we started kissing here, we could stumble back a bit and be in front of the window, making it look more accidental that we ended up there." He said.

Aomine made a strangled groan of annoyance, but forced himself to get up. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” Without warning, Aomine latched his lips onto Kuroko, forcefully pulling him closer by his hips.

Kuroko let out a small startled sound, eyes flying wide open, having thought he would get a bit more warning, but after a moment made himself relax and start moving his lips against Aomine’s.

Aomine moved them back towards the window, keeping an eye open to see where they were going. His thumbs played along the hem of Kuroko’s shirt, feeling the bit of skin underneath. He hated to admit it, but Kuroko knew how to kiss.

Kuroko let himself be lead back, keeping his eyes closed to seem oblivious to the cameras. He wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, tangling his hands in his hair to tilt his head for a different angle on the kiss.

Aomine suppressed his groan at the new angle. He pushed his hand higher up Kuroko’s shirt, feeling his back just as they were fully in front of the window.

Kuroko nipped Aomine’s lower lip before parting his own into the kiss, arching his back to press them closer together.

Aomine slid his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth and lifted Kuroko’s shirt higher until half his back was exposed, the front of the shirt stuck between their bodies pressed together.

Kuroko hated himself a bit for letting a small moan escape him when Aomine’s tongue brushed against his.

Aomine felt himself smirk and ran his tongue over Kuroko’s again, a hand lowering to Kuroko’s ass and squeezing it.

Kuroko made a small sound of surprise when Aomine grabbed his ass, and might have pulled away if Aomine’s hands weren’t keeping him in place.

Aomine pulled away for air, smirking down at Kuroko. “Enjoying it, aren’t you? Don’t pull away yet, we still have a show to put up,” Aomine whispered against his ear, nibbling the lobe.

“Shut up. And get your hand off of me.” Kuroko whispered back, resisting the urge to glare

Aomine chuckled deeply, “Only ‘cause you asked nicely,” Aomine replied sarcastically, moving his hand back up to Kuroko’s exposed back. He trailed small kisses down Kuroko’s jaw to his neck, nipping at it enough to leave a few marks. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this.

Kuroko gasped at the feeling of teeth, and he just knew that he was going to have marks on his neck, and he had a concert in two days.

It was the bright flash of a camera from outside that signalled to them that they could stop. Quickly pulling his mouth off of Kuroko, Aomine pretended to notice all of the cameras outside with shock.

Kuroko let himself blush and quickly untangled himself from Aomine to close the curtains, relaxing slightly now that they were out of sight and moving further away from Aomine.

“Don’t even act like you didn’t like that. Nice moan,” Aomine smirked.

“Nice wandering hands.” Kuroko replied, blush on his face now real as he turned his head away from Aomine.

Aomine shrugged, “A nice ass is a nice ass, even if it’s yours.” He _did_ like the feel of it under his hand.

“Well, the same can be applied to kissing.” Kuroko said, heading towards his kitchen. He needed more coffee to deal with this.

“Still means you liked it,” Aomine called out after him, still smirking as he headed back to the couch.

“I’ve had better.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed, “Is that a fucking challenge?” He repeated the words he had said the first time they met for this stupid fake dating scheme.

“I assure you that it is not.” Kuroko replied from the kitchen, watching his coffee maker intently.

“Yeah, well sure sounded like one. I’ll remember that for the next time we’re forced to make out.” Aomine sprawled himself out across the couch, taking up most of it.

“Please don’t. You already got a little too touchy feely this time.” Kuroko came back with his sugary coffee and pushed Aomine’s legs aside to sit down, picking up a book and starting to read, fully planning to ignore Aomine for the rest of his stay.

“Well you were the one who said all this would be too much for me. Does it look like that now?” That was Aomine’s excuse anyway. The truth was Kuroko just had a nice ass. His skin was pretty soft too, not that he was ever going to admit that.

Kuroko continued to read, refusing to acknowledge Aomine speaking to him.

Aomine shrugged not caring about being ignored and moved his feet back to where they were originally were, placing them on Kuroko’s lap. He grabbed the remote and mindlessly flipped through channels.

Kuroko’s jaw muscles clenched when he felt Aomine’s feet land in his lap, but he refused to respond to it.

They stayed there in silence for a while, not deeming it necessary to say anything to each other. Aomine could feel himself starting to doze off.

After about three hours Kuroko pushed Aomine off the couch to wake him up.

Aomine’s eyes shot open as he made loud yelp and hit the floor. “What the fuck?!” He looked around looking for the source of him suddenly being on the floor, spotting and glaring at Kuroko who had simply gone back to his book.

“It’s been a few hours if you want to go to the gym now.” Kuroko told him simply without looking up from the book.

Aomine continued to glare at Kuroko, but didn’t want to expend energy yelling at him. He wasn’t worth the effort in Aomine’s half awake state. He yawned loudly and lazily scratched his stomach. “Think I’ll get food first. Hungry.” He searched around for his phone before realizing that it was still in his pocket. Pulling it out he made a quick call for pizza and climbed back onto the couch.

Kuroko spared him a glance as Aomine made the order, litening to make sure there was something he could stand to eat in there, before going back to reading. He had almost finished the book by the time the pizza guy rung his doorbell, and Kuroko got up to answer it, feeling a little bad for subjecting someone to the paparazzi like that to get them food.

Aomine got up as well, wrapping an arm around Kuroko, once he was by the door. The paparazzi were, unsurprisingly, really aggressive, trying to reach around the pizza boy with mikes and cameras. He quickly paid, giving the boy a large tip for subjecting him to such an experience, and handed Kuroko the pizzas as he pushed back reporters from just storming into the house. “I hate press,” Aomine muttered when he finally managed to slam the door shut and sit back down on the couch.

“I know. I recall the articles about you getting into fights with them in the early stages of your career.” Kuroko said, placing the pizza on the middle cushion of the couch. He took one slice of plain cheese pizza, and started nibbling on that, sure that it would be enough for him.

Aomine on the other hand grabbed about three slices of the first pizza, biting into all three of them at once. “They’re fucking annoying. Even you can’t deny that.”

“They are doing a job, like anyone else. It just happens to be a job that mildly inconveniences me.” Kuroko replied after swallowing the bite of pizza in his mouth.

"It'd be fine if they just reported stuff about us, but trying to push into your house, camping outside, waiting for us, sometimes bending our words and making shit up, that's shitty and they don't need to do that." Aomine angrily bit into his slices of pizza, already half way through his first three.

"... Well, you can't say they aren't passionate about their work." Kuroko didn't care for them either, had gotten into trouble with them a few times as well, not with fights like Aomine though, just the normal stuff. Them finding out things he didn't really want them to, or making things up. He still tried to avoid saying bad things about them out of habit because Kagami, his drummer and best friend, got them in trouble enough doing that on his own without Kuroko doing it too.

“Yeah, sure, passionate is a word. Like how passionate they were when they found a shopped picture of you as a chick and spread it around saying that it might be real.” Aomine let out of a choked laugh, muffled by his pizza. Those rumors hadn’t stopped for a month, which Aomine spent the entirety of laughing his ass off at every picture he saw.

"Well, from what I hear the pictures of you getting sucked off in an alley weren't shopped." Kuroko replied calmly. "And they are the reason we are in this mess."

Aomine groaned, “He was hot, okay? Had a nice tongue too,” Aomine defensively growled. As nice as the blow job was, he still regretted his decisions the minute he heard the snapshot. Momoi had talked his ear off about it for an entire week until she randomly stopped and started having that evil gleam in her eyes. If Aomine had known _this_ was what she was planning, he would have at least tried to talk her into giving him someone more tolerable.

"I saw. Not hot enough for it to be my problem." Kuroko said, finishing his slice of pizza.

“I wish he was hot enough to make it worth dealing with this.” Aomine angrily finished his three slices and reached over to grab more.

“Why didn’t you get a hotel room then?” Kuroko asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“It supposed to be a quickie!” Dealing with Kuroko’s questions was pretty much the exact same as it was dealing with Momoi’s.

Kuroko didn’t say anything to that, just gave Aomine a judging look.

Aomine wanted to scream, instead he just groaned loudly in annoyance. “Don’t give me that look. I get it enough from Satsuki.”

“Perhaps don’t do things to earn it then.” Kuroko said, getting up and going to the kitchen to wash the grease from the pizza off of his hands.

Kuroko getting up interrupted Aomine’s grumbling. “That all you gonna eat? You had like one slice.” Aomine didn’t know anyone could eat that little, didn’t know _how_ anyone could eat that little.

“Yes.” Kuroko said simply, turning on the sink and using his vanilla scented soap.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kuroko’s back, “What are you?” He asked with no small amount of suspicion. Kuroko could not be human with that type of food intake.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko answered.

Aomine wiped his hands as clean as he could on a napkin before walking up to Kuroko, poking him in the back. “I’ve seen too many dumb movies. You sure you not some type of vampire or something? You’re pale enough for it.” He continued to poke Kuroko from his back to his arms to the back of his neck, trying to find some type of abnormality.

“Please stop touching me.” Kuroko complained, starting to dry his hands. “I haven’t so much as played a vampire character, so yes, I’m sure that I am not one.”

Aomine gave Kuroko one more skeptical look before letting it go. “‘Kay then…” Aomine washed his hands, just as Kuroko did before stretching his arms over his head. “ I think I’ll go use your gym now so I can leave. Where is it?”

Kuroko started walking in the direction of the gym without a word, holding open the door to the gym.

Aomine scanned the gym, looking at all the different exercise equipment and and weights and then turned back to Kuroko. “Why do you even have this? You’re practically a twig.”

Kuroko frowned at him. “Because I exercise to stay healthy, and Kagami-kun spends a lot of time here.”

Aomine could recall seeing the drummer on a few occasions. His muscle mass definately fit Kuroko’s gym more than Kuroko’s did. “What like you use the treadmill every other week while he uses everything else for you?”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “Like I cycle through all of the equipment every other day.” He replied.

Aomine give Kuroko a skeptical once over, “Sure.” He turned to head towards the machines to get started. The faster he did this the faster he could leave. He just needed enough of a sheen to make it look as if they had sex.

“If you need me I’ll be in the room next to this one on the right.” Kuroko told him, heading into his music room to continue on a song he’d been working on, pulling out a guitar and some sheet paper.

“Whatever,” Aomine called out towards the door, already setting up some weights.

* * *

 

Half an hour later Aomine considered himself convincingly covered in enough sweat to leave. He just needed one last unfortunate thing from Kuroko. He exited the gym and turned into the room Kuroko had said he was in. Kuroko had apparently not noticed him come in, too occupied with the song he was working on. It sounded good, Aomine had to admit. He still didn’t really think Kuroko’s voice was that great though. “Hey,” He called out, finally interrupting Kuroko’s song after listening to it a bit.

Kuroko glanced up, looking caught off guard for less than a second before tilting his head questioningly. “Did you forget the way out?”

Aomine shook his head, “Need one more thing to make this stupid thing more convincing.” He pointed at his neck, “Gimme a hickey somewhere noticeable”

Kuroko blinked a few times. “No. You smell gross. And you already gave me one.”

“Yeah, well suck it up and suck my neck, dickbag, so I can leave!” Aomine even pulled his collar a bit to reveal more skin.

“You should have asked before you got disgusting.” Kuroko adopted a contemplative expression. “Well, more so than usual.” He amended.

Aomine groaned loudly from frustration. Why did Momoi have to pick _this_ guy? “Well either you give me one or I’ll give you a bigger one for the pap to notice as you let me out.”

Kuroko sighed. “You didn’t tell me I was letting you out. You shouldn’t be the only sweaty one.” Which meant he was going to have to give Aomine the hickey. It wasn’t like the other option didn’t still put Aomine close to him.

Kuroko stood up and walked over, putting a hand on Aomine’s shoulder to push him down a little bit so that his neck was closer to Kuroko’s face, leaning forward and starting to suck on his pulse point, biting down and then licking over the spot.

Aomine immediately regretted the small groan he accidentally let out during Kuroko’s ministrations to his neck and hoped he hadn’t heard it.

Kuroko pulled back as soon as he heard the sound and looked up at Aomine with surprised eyes. “I guess you didn’t just ask for that for the paparazzi.” He said after a moment in a teasing tone.

“You’re imagining it.” Aomine refused to meet Kuroko’s eyes, opting to look over his head instead.

“Really? So, if I did it again, I wouldn’t hear the same sound?” Kuroko asked, arching an eyebrow.

“What sound?” Aomine would rather die than admit to having enjoyed the feel of Kuroko’s lips and teeth on his skin.

Kuroko leaned forward, this time placing his mouth on the junction between Aomine’s shoulder and neck, repeating his actions from before, maybe biting just a little bit harder this time.

This time Aomine’s groan was accompanied by a hiss from the small bit of pain from Kuroko’s teeth. His hands instinctively went up to Kuroko’s hips, gripping them tightly.

Kuroko started to step back once his point was proved, but Aomine’s hands kept him firmly in place so he just looked up at Aomine blankly.

“Shut up,” Aomine muttered, his face slightly red from something other than exercising earlier.

“I didn’t say anything. You were the one making noise.”

Aomine retaliated with a nip to Kuroko’s neck, sucking on the skin there. “Well you were thinking it, so shut up.” Aomine whispered against the skin before going back to licking and nipping down it.

Kuroko let out a small gasp, partly from surprise because he really hadn’t expected that as Aomine’s retaliation, and partly just because it felt good, even if he was never going to admit that part. “I still can’t stand you.” He informed Aomine before pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was rough and messy, which Aomine didn’t really mind. It felt good. He picked Kuroko up, wrapping his legs around his waist and pushed him up against the nearest wall. “Same. Still hate you,” He mumbled against Kuroko’s lips before connecting them in another rough kiss.

“Now would be your chance to try and change my mind about having had better, if you wanted to put in a bit more effort.” Kuroko told him when they parted for air, taking in a few deep breaths.

“After this I better be the best you’ve ever had.” Aomine didn’t think he’d be leaving anytime soon like he’d anticipated.

“We’ll see about that, but you’re free to give it a try,” Kuroko replied before kissing him again.

* * *

 

Aomine wasn’t sure how, but they had ended up a naked, sweaty mess on the floor of Kuroko’s music room, and both he and Kuroko were covered in more marks than they had originally meant to be. He had a feeling it was a lot darker outside too. One thing he was sure about though, was that he didn’t hate Kuroko’s voice as much now. At least not when it was screaming his name.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was trying to figure out just what had been going through his head to let _Aomine Daiki_ fuck him up against a wall . . . and on the floor. Honestly he was just having trouble with the concept that he and Aomine had sex. Many times. He could feel his face heating up more and more as that realization was sinking in, now that he was starting to think clearer, since he was pretty sure there wouldn’t be another round, but his body already felt hot all over, so he wasn’t sure it made much of a difference.

Aomine sat up, bringing Kuroko, who was on top of him, with him. “You wanna go for another round or have I proven that I’m the best you’re ever gonna get?” Aomine honestly wouldn’t have minded another round if not for feeling the exhaustion starting to seep in. Kuroko was a surprisingly  good fuck. He could see himself doing this again, even if he did hate Kuroko.

“I kind of just want to sleep. If I tell you it’s because of you and not exhaustion that I don’t want to walk, will you carry me to my room?” Kuroko replied. He was not about to answer Aomine’s other question.

Aomine scoffed, but picked Kuroko up anyway, not bothering to put either of their clothes on. He was somewhat thankful for being told to close the curtains earlier. Following Kuroko’s sleepy directions towards his bedroom, Aomine deposited him in his bed. “I’ll bring your clothes up and then I’m going to leave. Don’t sleep in too late for your schedule tomorrow, Princess.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes into a tired glare. “I think you’ve been well acquainted with me enough to know that I do not have the proper parts to be a princess.”

Chuckling a bit as he walked out of the room, he gave Kuroko a smug yet lecherous smile, “Felt more appropriate than calling you an ass, considering that might be the only part of you I like.”

“I’ve got a _name_.” Kuroko reminded him, but he was already drifting off.

“Eh,” Aomine shrugged, “I’ll think about using it when I actually care.” Noticing Kuroko pretty much asleep, he headed back towards the music room to put his clothes back on. They smelled pretty bad all things considering, but he could deal, it might also steer the reporters away from him too so he supposed it wasn’t too bad. He picked Kuroko’s clothes up, which smelled almost equally as bad and brought them back up to his room like he’d said, putting them on one of the chairs in Kuroko’s room.

Like he’d thought, it was pretty late out, the sun almost completely set, but of course there were still a few persistent reporters there waiting for him. He ignored them as they asked about things that were way more personal than he would have ever deemed worth a response. As he got in his car and drove off, he finally had enough privacy to think to himself about whether or not he should have sex with Kuroko again. He was a good fuck, sure, but Aomine still hated the guy and vice versa. This was too much for him to think about post several rounds of sex. He’d think about it another time. Maybe.

* * *

 

Aomine blindly searched around for whatever the hell it was that was trying to wake him up, fully ready to chuck it across the room. Getting a hold of it, he realized it was his phone and smartly rethought his plans, not wanting to have to replace his phone for the third time in the last few months. “What?” He sleepily grumbled into the phone.

“You actually fucked him. Oh my God. It hasn’t even been two weeks.” Momoi said in way of greeting. “I told you to leave _looking_ like you two had sex, not to _actually have_ sex.” She’d known Aomine long enough to be able to recognize when he’d just gotten laid and the pictures all over the internet of him leaving Kuroko’s house were definitely that of him after sex.

“It’ll never stop creeping me out how you do that.” Aomine rolled over so that his face was buried in his pillow, “So? You gonna nag my ear off about it or what?” His voice came out muffled.

“Is it going to make this whole thing harder for the two of you?” She replied.

“I don’t know. We still hate each other if that counts for anything.” Aomine rolled over again, starting to feel suffocated by his pillow.

She sighed. “I meant is it going to make it awkward. You two can’t just start acting weird around each other in public if we still want this to work.” She explained.

“Well it’s not gonna matter in public. In public we already have to act like we like each other. It’s not that hard to pretend things aren’t awkward if they become awkward when we’re in private.” Aomine really wasn’t sure how’d they act around each other in private now, other than still just hating each other.

“Then no, I’m not going to nag you about it. Can I ask though, what the hell changed? You still don’t like him, but you suddenly decided to have sex with him?” She was no longer in manager mode, and was just talking as Aomine’s friend.

“Hate sex?” Was all Aomine could respond with.

“Ah, yeah, that can be nice." She sighed. “Was he good?”

A stupid smile formed across his lips, “Yeah, he was good. Really good.”

Momoi nodded before remembering that Aomine couldn’t see her. “Thought so. He seems like he would be.”

“So, I’m not in trouble?” Aomine had expected this conversation to have a lot more yelling.

“Why would you be in trouble for sex?” She asked with confusion. “As long as it's all consensual and of age, _and doesn’t mess with your career,_ ” She wasn’t letting go of that alley blow job picture any time soon, “put your dick in whatever you want.”

Aomine was getting too tired of the stupid blow job lecture so he didn’t fight against it this time. “‘Kay. How much more sleep can I get before I have to work?”

“None. Shower and get to your autograph signing.” She replied before hanging up.

Aomine groaned but did as he was told, rolling out of his bed.

* * *

“Am I late for something?” Kuroko asked when he answered his phone. He’d fallen asleep before setting an alarm, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

“Did you have sex with Aomine-san?” Ogiwara didn’t feel the need for formalities given the circumstances.

Kuroko hung up on him.

Ogiwara blinked a few times at the sound of his phone hanging up. It didn’t take long for him to snap out his surprise and immediately redial Kuroko’s number. “Kuroko! Are you alright with that? Having sex with a guy you don’t even like?”

“I don’t know! It’s too early for feelings. I haven’t even had coffee yet.” Kuroko practically whined.

“Then get coffee! Do you want me to be there for this talk? I can drive up there. I have to anyway to pick you up.” Ogiwara hadn’t really been able to sit down since he saw the tabloids. He was starting to think that his pacing was going to burn a hole in his floor.

“What am I being picked up for again?” Kuroko asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Producer wants to hear what you have for your new song. Or were you too busy yesterday to get much of it done?” He had honestly tried to fight the producer for more time, but he was a pretty impatient man.

“ I  . . . maybe? You know I’m no good in the morning.” He replied, sitting up only to flop back down on his bed.

Ogiwara sighed. “Go get coffee. I’ll be over in a few minutes.” He was already heading towards his car.

“Okay.”  Kuroko agreed, over the phone Ogiwara could hear a thud when Kuroko landed on the floor in an attempt to get out of bed. He would have been more worried if he wasn’t already too used to it. He hung up and let Kuroko have his time to wake up.

By the time Ogiwara got to his house Kuroko had coffee, a shower, and was a functioning human being, meaning he’d thought to wear a turtleneck to hide the various bruises marking his skin. “Good morning.” He greeted from the kitchen when Ogiwara walked inside, working on his third cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Ogiwara greeted back, skeptically staring at Kuroko’s sweater. Sighing, he sat across from Kuroko in his kitchen. “Are you okay with this?”

“I still don’t like him.” Kuroko said, trying to figure out how he felt beyond that. “I don’t know how I feel past that.” He decided.

Ogiwara ran a stressed hand through his hair, “Okay. Well… do you regret it?”

“Probably. It was with Aomine-kun.” That answer came a bit quicker.

Ogiwara groaned in response, “Are you going to be able to work with him at least?”

“I’ve slept with coworkers before, I don’t see why not.” Kuroko told him with a shrug. It was nice that Ogiwara was so willing to talk about feelings with him, but Kuroko really hated talking about feelings.

“Fine.” Ogiwara supposed that was good enough. The rest Kuroko would want to figure out himself, without his help. “How much of that song do you have done?”

“I need another person. I finished it, but it somehow turned into a duet, so I’m trying to figure out how to fix that.” Kuroko replied.

“Well, we can have the producer listen to it and he’ll probably give you a few recommendations. We have to meet him in an hour.”

Kuroko nodded. “Let me go get the music, it should still be upstairs.” Kuroko told him, getting up and walking upstairs, returning a moment later with his sheet music, face slightly tinted pink from flashbacks of what he and Aomine had done in the music room.

Ogiwara narrowed his eyes at Kuroko’s pink face, needing a few seconds for him to fully understand. “Really? The music room?”

“It was an unplanned thing.” Kuroko wouldn’t make eye contact.

“I figured. I just thought you would have preferred the bed. You usually do.” Ogiwara wasn’t sure he could really be surprised about anything at this point.

Kuroko wanted to ask when he had told Ogiwara that bit of information, but was sure he didn’t want to know how drunk or tired he had been to be sharing details like his preferences for sex locations. “Not my fault. He’s the one who decided to press me against a wall. And we happened to be in there since I had been working on the song.” His face turned a darker shade of pink and he was staring at the floor now.

Ogwara waved his hands in front of his face as he paled, “No, I don’t need details.”

“You brought it up!” Kuroko accused.

“I still don’t need details. We can just leave things where they are.” Ogiwara was very ready to leave. “Let’s just head there.”

Kuroko nodded and walked out with him, ignoring the reporters outside of his house until he was halfway into the car. “Please go to your own homes instead of standing outside of mine. If it will make you leave, you should be happy to know that Daiki and I did have sex.” And then he closed the car door and motioned for Ogiwara to drive.

Ogiwara sped off before the reporters could stop his car for more questions. “Blunt, but okay.”

“That is a comment I receive from you often in regards to my dealings with reporters. Someday you’ll be used to it.” Kuroko replied.

“I hope so,” He still didn’t think much could really shock him at the moment, all things considered.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to.” Kuroko said flatly as they walked out of the studio.

“Well it’s not a bad idea. Your voices might really compliment each other.” Ogiwara had surrendered to the fact that he was not going to have a peaceful day of work, especially with who the producer had recommended them.

“No.” Kuroko’s tone didn’t change.

“It’d be good for your publicity,” Ogiwara continued to try to convince him.

“No.”

“How bad could it possibly be?”

Kuroko didn’t think that was worth answering.

Ogiwara sighed for what seemed like the nth time that day. “Look, I know you don’t want to work with Aomine-san that much, but it looks like something that you’re going to have to deal with.”

Kuroko gave him a betrayed look. “I already have to work with him. I have to fake date him. Why isn’t that enough?”

“Because apparently the universe hates you and apparently me by default.” If he hadn’t been driving, Ogiwara was sure he would have pressed his face to his steering wheel in frustration.

“Why can’t I just sing with Akashi-kun? He has a nice voice, and our fans have been asking for a duet for a long time.” Kuroko complained.

“They have, haven’t they? Maybe the producer just thinks the song would sound better with Aomine-san. I’m sure you’ll sing with Akashi-san someday.” Ogiwara did consider it odd that Kuroko and Akashi hadn’t actually done anything together yet.

“Can that day be the day they want me to sing with Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked hopefully. “I like Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun is far better company.”

“I don’t think that’s going to work. Sorry.” Ogiwara gave him an apologetic smile.

Kuroko pulled out his cell phone and called Aomine. Maybe he would say he couldn’t do it for whatever reason and Kuroko could get out of this.

“Hello?” Aomine grumbled, tired from his stupid autograph signing. He loved his fans but sometimes they got a little too nosy. Especially when just seeing him after it was announced he was dating someone.

“Good afternoon, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko replied.

“Oh, Princess. Already miss me?” Aomine felt his mood lift a bit.

“No. The opposite, actually. I’m calling you to try and get out of plans for the two of us.” He replied. “And stop calling me that.” He added as an afterthought.

“What? Does your manager want us to do something together like Satsuki did?” Aomine wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. He didn’t really mind too much if sex was going to be involved though.

“My producer wants us to sing together.” Kuroko’s irritation was starting to show in his voice.

Aomine looked at his phone as if he’d misheard. “Why?” He sounded almost disgusted.

“Because the universe hates me and you by default.” Kuroko replied, looking right at Ogiwara as he talked to which Ogiwara could only laugh.

“Do I have to?” As the words came out, Momoi looked at him with curiosity.

“Do you have to what?”

“What? Uhh, nothing!” Aomine answered too quickly. He knew the minute Momoi figured out what this was about she would agree in a heartbeat.

“Please don’t agree. If you don’t agree I can hopefully work with someone else.”

Momoi plucked the phone out of Aomine’s hands before he could respond, overhearing that part. “Agree to what?”

“Nothing.” Kuroko answered, figuring Aomine probably had good reason to not tell her.

“Oh, Kuroko-san. I didn’t know you were picking up Dai-chan’s habits. You know it’s not good to lie,” She replied sweetly.

Kuroko was thinking it was very good to lie to her at the moment. “It’s nothing. Not a big deal.” He said dismissively.

Aomine tried to wrestle the phone away from her, batting away the hand that kept holding him back, “Satsuki, I can deal with this myself!”

“Be quiet, Dai-chan! Adults are speaking.” She turned her attention back to the phone, her voice turning sickly sweet again, “Kuroko-san, may I please talk to your manager?”

“He is driving.” Kuroko switched his phone to his other ear so that Ogiwara couldn’t reach it.

“I’m here,” Ogiwara shouted a bit so Momoi could hear him. “Kuroko’s trying to talk Aomine-san out of doing a duet with him.”

“Is that so? But I think it sounds like a great idea for both of them.” She was upset that Aomine would try to make this decision without her, and she was sure that he was going to make the wrong one considering how much he didn’t like Kuroko. “I think they should do it.”

“He can’t hear you.” Kuroko told her. With a reluctant sigh he turned to Ogiwara. “Momoi-san thinks that we should do the song.”

“I think that settles it then, doesn’t it?” Ogiwara had expected that she would.

Kuroko slumped into his seat. “I suppose so.”

Momoi smiled, “Great, I’m sure you’ll find time to give Dai-chan the lyrics given how much time you have to spend together already.”

“When is the next time we’ll be seeing each other? I have a concert tomorrow, so that won’t work.”

“How about after your concert? Dai-chan can be the supportive boyfriend he’s supposed to be and show up to see you.” She nudged Aomine with her elbow as if to say he couldn’t back out of this even if he tried, which he really wanted to.

“I’d rather he didn’t.” Kuroko said, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference.

“I’m sorry, but he’ll show up sometime near the end. I hope you have a nice day.” She hung up, eyes brighter than they were before the call. “This’ll be great for you,” She stated without a doubt in her mind.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days,” Aomine muttered, wishing a hole would swallow him up so he could just never see Kuroko again.

* * *

Kuroko finally walked off stage, covered in sweat and exhausted, only to see Aomine waiting for him backstage.

“Hey, nice job,” Aomine greeted with a forced small smile, handing Kuroko the flowers Momoi had told him to give to him after he was done. He leaned down to peck Kuroko on the cheek before wrinkling his nose. “You smell bad.”

“You would too after a concert.” Kuroko replied, accepting the flowers and stepping away with a smile.

“I guess,” Aomine shrugged. “So where’s this song?”

“My car.” Kuroko replied, grabbing a water bottle and starting to drink from it.

“Then I guess I can get it later. Should I come in with you while you change?” His lecherous grin was genuine compared to his small smile earlier.

“No thank you. We are in public.” Kuroko replied after a few more sips of water.

“Says the guy who licked my cheek in public.” Despite Kuroko’s rejection, Aomine followed Kuroko to his dressing room anyway.

“Daiki, please wait _outside_ of the room.” Kuroko said, stopping in front of the door.

Aomine frowned but did as he was told, “Okay.”

Kuroko nodded and walked inside, already shedding his sweat dampened shirt before the door was even closed.

Aomine stared after the small bit of skin that was revealed in the small instant before the door was closed. He was starting to seriously rethink having sex with Kuroko. Sure it was good, but that was probably the problem. It was _too_ good. He was not going to be okay with his stupid crisis of constantly wanting to fuck a guy that he hated so much. In the time Aomine had taken to argue with himself about how bad it was to want to always fuck Kuroko even if sex with him was really good, Kuroko had finished changing.

Kuroko came back out in a superhero tshirt and a pair of sweats. “I’m going to go home. You can walk with me to the car if you want to pick up the music.”

“Huh?” Aomine voiced as his train of thought was broken by Kuroko’s voice. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’ll come.”

Kuroko nodded and started leading the way.

As Aomine followed, he hated that he was staring at the bare nape of Kuroko’s neck the entire time. Once they reached the car Aomine finally gave into his urge and pressed a kiss to the back of Kuroko’s neck. “So, where’s the song?” He asked as if nothing had happened.

Kuroko tensed at the unexpected touch of Aomine’s lips, turning around to look at him with wide eyes, and realized he was trapped between the car and Aomine.

Aomine was between pretending as though it had never happened or kissing Kuroko again. “Would it be weird to have sex again so soon?” Aomine hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud. “I mean! Like you can ignore that! Just a thought.”

Kuroko continued to stare at him with wide eyed surprise for a moment. He hadn’t realized that had potential to be anything other than a one night stand. “I still have marks all over me because of you. I had to put makeup on to cover them for the show.”

“Like I said, it’s just a thought. Pretend I didn’t say anything.” With the topic now out in the open, Aomine finally found a reason to stop looking at Kuroko, that being his embarrassment.

“Maybe sometime when I don’t feel gross and tired.” Kuroko decided after a moment before turning back to the door, leaning into the car to dig around for the music.

Aomine eyes widened a bit. He hadn’t expected for Kuroko to actually agree to more. “I guess you _did_ think I was pretty good,” He smirked.

Kuroko shrugged. “I like sex, and you’re decent.” Still couldn’t stand Aomine though. Which probably contributed to him calling him just decent after shouting Aomine’s name just two nights before. He emerged from the car with sheet music and held it out to Aomine.

“Your screams didn’t sound like it was just ’decent’, Princess.” Aomine took the sheets and gave it a quick glance. “Isn’t this the song you were working on the other day?”

Kuroko refused to blush in front of Aomine. “Yes. I had to show my progress to my producer the next day.”

“And he said he wanted me to do the song with you?” Aomine could already see where that was going.

“I wanted to sing it with Akashi-kun, but everyone insisted it be you. They think it will be good press for us, and help combine our fanbases.” Kuroko answered.

“Haven’t people been asking for a duet with you and Akashi for a while?” Wasn’t their fake dating already enough publicity? Why did they need them in a song together too?

“Yes. That’s why I suggested it. I also like him more than you, so he’d be easier to work with. That idea was shot down, so I’m sure we’ll be working on this together at some point.” Kuroko said with a shrug. “So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go home and shower before I collapse to sleep.” He added, getting into the driver’s side of the car.  

“What, no goodbye kiss?” Aomine remarked dryly, even though he didn’t really care too much.

Kuroko glanced around. “No. No one with a camera is around to make it necessary.”

“Then I’ll see you when I see you.” Aomine half heartedly waved and headed towards his own car.

* * *

 

A few days later Kuroko was told to go to Aomine’s house, so he showed up at ten am with coffee and muffins that he’d picked up on the way.

Aomine, having just woken up, answered the door, forgetting that he was in only his boxers. “Mornin’,” He said through a yawn as he lazily scratched his stomach.

“Good morning. I brought breakfast.” Kuroko said, standing on his tiptoes to peck Aomine on the cheek before leading him inside and closing the door behind them, passing Aomine his coffee.

“Thanks,” Aomine yawned again. The coffee was too sweet but bearable. “You know you drink sugar in the morning, not coffee, right?”

“That one doesn’t even have much sugar out of respect for your lack of a soul.” Kuroko replied. “You should wear clothes when you answer your door.”

Aomine glanced down, forgetting his lack of attire, “Oh right.” Aomine shrugged it off, “Nothing people haven’t seen before. I’ve done tons of shirtless picture shoots.” It’s been public that they’ve been dating for a little less than a month now, long enough for it to become old news. That didn’t mean that there still weren’t some reporters lurking around though.

“I wasn’t aware you did any other kind.” Kuroko replied, holding out the bag with muffins towards Aomine.

“So what? People like me shirtless. Not like you aren’t one of them.” Aomine grabbed a muffin and almost finished it in two bites.

“I like it less when I watch you eat. You’re gross.” Kuroko took half of a muffin, deemed it enough, and passed the bag to Aomine.

Aomine shrugged. “I’m at home. Table manners don’t exist.” He finished the other muffins just as fast as he had the first one, inwardly thankful that Kuroko had brought a variety of flavours instead of just one; that would get tiring.

Kuroko moved further and further away as Aomine continued to eat until he found his way to the kitchen to throw away his empty coffee cup.

Aomine finished the bag and followed Kuroko to throw it out. “You’re grossed out now, but don’t forget you had sex with me.”

“I’m not sure I’ve regretted anything more in my life than I do that decision right now.” He replied.

Aomine turned to leave the kitchen, “You enjoyed it,” He called over his shoulder as he headed for his couch and turned on the TV.

Kuroko hesitated, but there wasn’t much for him to do in the kitchen, so he followed and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Aomine.

Aomine aimlessly flipped through channels until he saw something that caught his eye. “Hey, you’re not one of those people who can’t watch themselves act, are you?”

"No." Kuroko replied. He didn't make a habit of it. It was weird. But it wasn't like he minded or anything.

“Great, ‘cause they’re doing a marathon of a drama you did. Didn’t you play a ditz for like half of the show?”

Kuroko stared at the tv for a moment before recognizing what it was. "Yes." And for the other half he played a murderer who had been faking the dumb act, but he wasn't going to spoil that for Aomine.

Aomine leaned back and got ready for a long day on the couch. He hadn’t been able to just sit down and watch an entire show in a while. He was going to enjoy this.

Kuroko settled in as well. He'd never actually seen more than the first and last episodes, so he supposed it could be interesting.

While they watched, Aomine and Kuroko had restlessly moved around on the couch until they ended up right next to each other, their arms practically touching. “You’re not the murderer, are you? Tell me you’re not the fucking murderer. I swear to god if you are, I’m gonna scream.” As he said that, the camera panned out from the character who was just stabbed, a character that Aomine liked, to reveal Kuroko’s face. “Oh my god! Fuck you!”

"I'm not my character. There is no need to insult me." Kuroko replied impassively as his character let out a crazy laugh looking down at the body.

"Still your face and voice attached to the character that killed the one I liked." Aomine grumbled, "You were so fucking annoying before this point too."

"That was the point. That way no one would know. You didn't figure it out until just a second before it was revealed." Kuroko told him.

“You still killed my favourite character, and the character I liked before him. Maybe I should make you my new favourite character and then you’ll end up dying by the end.” The credits and ending theme came up, deeming it a good time for Aomine to stretch his legs. They'd watched half of the entire series by now, meaning that they'd been sitting for six hours. “You hungry? I’ll order something.” He got up to walk to his kitchen, stretching out the stiffness he had from doing nothing for so many hours, grabbing two cans of beer.

"Sure," Kuroko agreed. If he recalled correctly, he did die. Went crazy from paranoia as the town got closer to finding him out and shot himself before they could. So, he supposed Aomine was going to get his way on the character death.

Aomine nodded, tossing Kuroko the beer as he reentered the living room and grabbed his phone off the coffee table. He ordered the same thing he had last time, 2 large pizzas that he knew he was going to end up finishing most of himself. “Does your character ever become not an asshole?” He asked after hanging up the phone. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Kuroko was a good actor. Even Aomine could tell that the character he had played wasn’t an easy one, but he made it seem almost effortless.

"Telling you that sounds like spoiling the show. You'll just have to watch and see." Kuroko replied, waiting a moment to open the beer to keep it from going everywhere after being thrown.

“Fine,” Aomine sighed. The pizza came when they were about halfway through the next episode, giving Aomine a short break from his new scrutiny of everything Kuroko’s character did. “Your character’s more of an asshole now that I know than before, and I can’t tell if I like him or not anymore,” He said after swallowing his mouthful of pizza.

"Oh, I remember that scene. It wasn't supposed to happen originally." He and the other actor had just been messing around with some of the weapon props, and the decision had been made to kill them a lot sooner afterwards.

“He’s starting to look suicidal,” Aomine grimaced. He didn’t really like those particular story lines. He also hated that the more he found out about Kuroko’s character the sexier it made Kuroko seem and Aomine couldn’t decide whether or not that was the character himself or Kuroko. He’d prefer it if it wasn’t Kuroko, even if he’d had sex with him already.

Kuroko didn't comment, continuing to nibble at his pizza slice. "Oh, I didn't like her." He recalled as a makeout scene came on. His character had been trying to throw her off his trail by seducing her, since she was suspecting him, and it seemed it had worked.

“Her the character or her the actor? ‘Cause she’s pretty hot.” Admittedly, she wasn't the hottest one that was part of the make out.

"Her the actor. She was rude." He answered as his character pulled off her shirt.  

Aomine, to say the least, was disappointed, “I thought her boobs were bigger. I can’t believe she looked hotter with the shirt on.” He never thought those words would leave his mouth as he inwardly cursed the invention of push up bras.

"Did she?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head. She was pretty, sure, but Kuroko never really had any interest in woman, so it had been just another job for him.

Aomine nodded, “She did.” They both grew quiet as the girl and Kuroko started to moan and thrust against each other on screen. Aomine wasn’t sure where to look because no matter where he looked he’d see Kuroko. He opted to stare straight at the screen, scooching himself a bit further away from Kuroko. Just because he’d had sex with him didn’t mean watching him do a sex scene was any less awkward to watch _with_ him. Nevertheless, he found that throughout the entire scene he had paid more attention to Kuroko than the girl.

Kuroko couldn't really say he was entirely comfortable watching the scene play out either. He kept his face blank, but found his shoulders relaxing when it was over.

When the episode finally ended, Aomine decided to clean up the pizza boxes as an excuse to leave Kuroko for at least a few minutes. Getting up without a word, he took the boxes outside and took as much time as possible  throwing them away. During his few moments alone, however, he found his mind wandering to the sex scene he’d just watched and the day he and Kuroko had sex. He decided he liked Kuroko’s genuine pleasured face more than his acted one. He also had an urge to recreate that pleasured face but pushed it away as he headed back inside.  

Kuroko had grabbed another beer while Aomine was gone, and was sipping at it as the next episode started. They were almost to the end, he was pretty sure.

Aomine watched the next few episodes in relative silence, only making a few comments here and there until they got to the scene where Kuroko died. Aomine angrily threw a couch pillow at his TV and then another at Kuroko. “That’s how you die?! Why?! You deserved a better death than _that_! That is such utter bullshit!”

Kuroko stared at him with surprise, not having expected the shouting or the pillow thrown at him. "Sorry? Talk to the writers about it."

“Your character deserved better,” Aomine grumbled as he paid half attention to the rest of the series finale. “You were like, one of the best characters on the show.”

Kuroko smiled a little. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you liked my performance that much."

Aomine hadn’t realized the unintentional compliment he had given Kuroko but he supposed he could give him that much. “Yeah. You were good. A lot better than I thought you’d be. You were probably the most interesting thing in the show.” He was a performer too, he knew it was nice receiving compliments and feedback on his work no matter how famous someone gets.

Kuroko ducked his head to hide the bright smile that had formed on his face at Aomine's words. They were especially nice coming from Aomine, since he was about the last person Kuroko expected compliments from. "Thank you."

Aomine felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of Kuroko’s embarrassed behaviour. He would not admit to thinking it was maybe kind of cute. “Y-yeah, well don’t mention it. Just calling it as I see it.” He directed his attention towards playing with his thumbs instead of looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko glanced up just in time to notice the blush coloring Aomine's face and had to repress a laugh. "Well, whatever the reason, thank you."

Aomine grunted in response. “So, were you supposed to stay over or you leaving soon? It’s pretty late.” Not that it surprised him. They _had_ just spent the last twelve hours on their asses, marathoning through a drama.

"I wasn't told if I was staying or not. I was just told to come over." He got to his feet and stretched. "I suppose I should get going."

“‘Kay. Do I need to give you a hickey this time too?” His smile was teasing.

"Probably not. I don't exactly look the part of just had sex at the moment, so there isn't much of a point. Let them think we just had a day in since that's all we did anyway." Kuroko answered.

Aomine nodded, not too particularly disappointed. “By the way; I looked at the song,” He spoke as he lead Kuroko towards the door, “Not bad. For you I guess,” Again his smile and tone were teasing.

"Good to know you don't hate it since your name will be on it too." Kuroko replied, stopping in front of the door.

“Eh, it’s not gonna kill my career,” Aomine shrugged. Opening the door for Kuroko, doing a quick scan of his yard, he still found a small amount of reporters trying to hide themselves. He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Kuroko’s lips. “See you when I see you.”

Kuroko nodded and started towards his car, waving at Aomine. "You lot can go home. We watched tv all day." He said, looking directly at one of the 'hidden' reporters before continuing to his car and going home.

* * *

 

Kuroko idly flipped through a magazine on his couch. It honestly wasn’t so bad dating Aomine, because he never had so much down time before. The PR team kept carving time out of his schedule for him to be with Aomine, and while it would have been more ideal to be alone or with friends, it was still nice to have time off.

“Hmm. Apparently I might be cheating on you with Kagami-kun. Interesting. I would think when those rumors started it would be with someone like Kise-kun.” He commented as he flipped the page.

“Why Kagami of all people?” Aomine looked up at him from his position on the couch next to him. Aomine had somehow ended up sitting upside down on Kuroko’s couch, his head hanging off of it and his feet thrown over the back, mostly due to boredom.

“I think because he’s my friend so we spend a lot of time together? I’m not sure. It says something about seeing him at my house, but that’s been happening since before we were in a band together.” Kuroko replied, eyes scanning the article.

“People’ll look for anything to start shit.” Aomine rolled over onto his stomach and got back up onto the couch to sit normally. “We gonna do anything about it?”

“Is there anything we can do? I’m not sure what would convince them that I’m not.” Kuroko replied, tossing the magazine onto his coffee table when he was done.

“I dunno, we could like go out while hanging out with Kagami? Maybe get Kagami a fake date too?” Aomine picked the magazine up, scanning the article about Kuroko and Kagami paired together with a picture of Kagami entering Kuroko’s house.

“He likes Kise-kun.” Kuroko helpfully provided.

Aomine eyed Kuroko skeptically, “Someone’s insane enough to like _Kise_?” He wasn’t sure if that was believable in anyway.

“Many people like Kise-kun. That is why he is famous.” Kuroko pointed out.

“I meant someone who’s actually met and spent more than five minutes with him.”

“Kagami-kun seems to. And Kise-kun texted me that he’s coming back from his French shoot in a few days.” He replied.

“This is starting to sound more like a way to welcome Kise back while giving him something else to hang off of other than us.” Aomine felt a smile stretch across his lips, “I like it.”

Kuroko pulled out his cellphone and called Kagami.

“Yeah?” Kagami answered, already knowing it was Kuroko.

“How do you feel about dating Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, getting straight to the point.

Kagami choked on his own spit and nearly dropped his phone, managing to catch it in midair. “Kuroko, what the fuck?!”

“How do you feel abo-” Kuroko started to repeat, but was interrupted.

“I heard you the first time! You know that’s not what I meant!” Kuroko had better not be fucking with him. Kagami was going to kill him if he was.

“Well, Aomine-kun wants to prove that I’m not cheating on him with you, and you like Kise-kun, so I think you should ask him out before he gets back and Aomine suggested that we all go on a double date together.” Kuroko explained.

“W-Why the hell should I ask him out?! He practically lives off of clinging onto you! And why the hell do people think you’re cheating on him with me?” Kagami saw Kuroko as just his friend, thinking of him in any other way was too weird.

“Because you came over to my house. You know how reporters are.” Kuroko said dismissively. “You like him, that’s why you should ask him out. And now you’ve got an excuse. If he says no just tell him it’s fake to help us, if he says yes, you’ve got yourself a model for a boyfriend, congratulations.”

Kagami knew there was someone hiding in that stupid bush across the street from Kuroko’s house when he had visited. He should’ve been more careful, god damn it! “There is no way in fucking hell I’m asking Kise out. Think of a different out.” Kagami would rather die than confess to Kise.

“My different out is asking Kise-kun to ask you out as a favour to me.” Kuroko said flatly.

“Think of an out that doesn’t involve me confronting my feelings!” Now Kuroko was just being an ass.

“No. I’m tired of watching you two pine after each other.” Kuroko told him. “Pick one. You ask him out or I ask him to ask you.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘ _pining’_? I don’t pine!” He just stole occasional glances when Kise wasn’t looking. It wasn’t that big of a deal. “And what the fuck do you mean by _‘you two’_?” That didn’t even make sense to him.

“I mean you two. As in both of you. As in if I see Kise-kun give you puppy dog eyes one more time I will lock you two in a room together until you are forced to talk about feelings.”

“He gives puppy dog eyes to everyone when he wants something. That doesn’t mean anything.” Kagami decided the best distraction to keep himself calm for this conversation was food. He headed straight to his kitchen and started to rummage around to find something he could make.

“He gives them to you without wanting anything.” Kuroko got up to walk out of the room. He wasn’t having this conversation in front of Aomine. It wasn’t really fair to Kagami.

“Still doesn’t prove anything,” Kagami grumbled as he pulled out a few vegetables to chop, “It’s just his personality.”

“Kagami-kun. You like him. He likes you. Ask him out. It helps both you and me. It’s a win win all around.”

Kagami grumbled unintelligible complaints under his breath before heaving a large sigh. “I’ll ask him to help with this stupid fake dating thing. But only because your job fuels mine!”

“Good. When you get together for real you can thank me.” Kuroko replied.

“Whatever.” Kagami hung up and continued his chopping. He might need an extra helping if he was going to call Kise about this.

Kuroko might have found the hanging up without a goodbye rude if he weren't used to Kagami at this point. So, instead he simply put his phone back in his pocket and returned to the couch. "They'll do it. So, I guess I'm not cheating on you."

“Great,” Aomine intoned. “Good to know we don’t have to deal with extra drama.” He had sprawled himself across the couch while Kuroko was gone, taking up Kuroko’s spot with his feet.

"Aomine-kun, please move your legs." Kuroko requested.

“Ehhh,” Aomine looked up at Kuroko consideringly for a moment before shaking his head, “I don’t really feel like it.”

Kuroko frowned at him. "Aomine-kun, it is _my_ couch."

“It is,” Aomine agreed with a small teasing smile, “It’s pretty comfy too. Comfy enough to not move.

Kuroko arched an eyebrow before simply sitting himself down in Aomine's lap, and picking up a book to read.

Aomine eyes widened slightly from the sudden weight, “What the fuck, Princess?” Kuroko’s weight wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just unwanted.

"You wouldn't move, I wasn't going to try to move you, and I wanted to sit on my couch." Kuroko answered.

Aomine frowned. From where Kuroko was sitting, there was no way to push him off without crushing his balls, and Aomine would rather unwanted dead weight than an aching crotch for an hour. “Fine, whatever. You weigh as much as a blueberry anyway.”

Kuroko had been hoping this would result in Aomine moving, but refused to let his disappoint show when it seemed he would be trapped with him for a while. He didn't answer, just turned the page of his book.

Aomine mindlessly scrolled through his phone as Kuroko read in his lap, both refusing to move. He could feel himself starting to doze off a bit, his eyelids becoming heavy, Kuroko mindlessly humming a soft tune that somehow lulled him a bit didn’t help either. It was odd to him how nice the soft voice sounded. The voice he had, until just moments ago, really disliked. He finally gave into his urge to just fall asleep when he felt the weight of his phone drop to his face. Closing his eyes, he let Kuroko’s mindless hum push him into unconsciousness.

Kuroko looked up a little while later and noticed Aomine sleeping. He decided to get him a blanket, starting to get to his feet to do so.

Aomine groaned a bit at the odd shift he felt in his lap, reaching up to blindly grab at whatever it was and pulling it down towards his chest, wrapping his arms around it to keep it from moving.

Kuroko let out a small sound of surprise when he was yanked down onto the couch, laying frozen for a moment as he tried to figure out what had happened. "Aomine-kun, let go," he complained, trying to sit up again.

Aomine only groaned in response, not really hearing what was said to him as he rolled over onto his side, continuing to sleep.

The rolling was completely unhelpful for Kuroko, who now found himself trapped between Aomine and the back of the couch. "Aomine-kun." He tried again.

Aomine responded by blindly bringing a hand up to cover whatever it was making noise.

Kuroko's protest where muffled, so he finally just gave up and resigned himself to a night on the couch with Aomine. He didn't anticipate getting much sleep.

* * *

 

Aomine woke up more stiff than he was used to but felt comfortably warm. Blinking his eyes open he looked around himself to assess that he at least wasn’t at home. Finally looking down towards where the warmth was coming from, he had to restrain himself from instinctively jumping away, finding Kuroko in his arms with his hand buried in his light blue hair. _What the hell happened last night?_ He continued to just silently stare at Kuroko in mostly confusion but also partly in an odd sensation of endearment. Kuroko was unfairly cute considering his crap personality.

Aomine hadn’t even realized he was lowering his face closer to Kuroko’s until their noses touched. Eyes widening again, he internally prayed that Kuroko wouldn’t wake up from such a small touch.

Kuroko's eyelashes flustered and he blinked a few times before having to go almost cross eyed to get Aomine into focus with how close he was. "Daiki?" He mumbled tiredly.

Aomine cursed whatever god it was that hated him so much to put him in this situation. Of course Kuroko woke up from the stupidest, smallest brush of skin. And since when did Kuroko call him by first name outside of public spaces? _What the fuck?_ Aomine didn’t move in hopes that Kuroko would think this was a dream, or he was still sleeping and just happened to have his eyes open, or something other than something he would actually need to explain himself over. An explanation he sure as hell didn’t have.

Kuroko frowned at the lack of answer and blinked a few more times, but Aomine was still there. "Daiki, will you get me coffee?" He asked when it didn't appear to him like Aomine was going to say anything.

“I-um… sure?” Aomine hadn’t fully processed Kuroko’s question until after he had answered. Coffee. He could make coffee. He made an attempt to try and get up off the couch, which proved to be a little more difficult than he had thought it would be. During the night, he hand somehow ended up half under Kuroko with their legs tangled together in an odd pile.

Kuroko smiled brightly at Aomine before closing his eyes again and curling up into a ball on the couch. Which didn’t really help Aomine’s attempts of getting off of the couch considering he was still somewhat under Kuroko.

With more than a little bit of effort, Aomine extracted his arm from under Kuroko’s waist and his legs from between and under Kuroko’s. Taking his time to get to the kitchen, which wasn’t really that much time since it was only a room over. He tried to convince himself that just because Kuroko’s face was cute, he himself was not and that just because he kind of wanted to kiss Kuroko earlier, didn’t mean he hated Kuroko any less. His attempts didn’t work as well as he had hoped as he started playing around with Kuroko’s coffee maker. He brought out two large mugs, one that was half filled with sugar and the other just regular black coffee.

Kuroko sat up at the smell of coffee and reached his hands towards the drink, which Aomine wordlessly handed to him.

Kuroko happily took the coffee and blew on it a few times to cool it down before taking a few large sips of the drink.

Aomine just awkwardly stood in front of him, drinking his own coffee, doing his best to not watch Kuroko’s actions. He was still arguing with himself and losing about Kuroko being oddly cute at the moment.

When he got about halfway through the coffee he started to look more awake and looked up at Aomine. "You're staring."

Aomine was startled out of his half daze of, as Kuroko had called him out for, staring. “Staring? Staring at what?” He raised his cup to his lips to hide the reddening of his cheeks, “What’s there to stare at?” He mumbled around it.

"Apparently me. Any reason why?" Kuroko replied, not humoring Aomine's attempt to get out of being caught.

“No,” Aomine answered too quickly. “Just… spacing out in your direction.” He was unfortunately, suddenly reminded of why he didn’t act for a living.

"Aomine-kun is a bad liar." Kuroko told him, finishing the last of his coffee.

“Shut up.” Aomine downed the rest of his coffee too as an excuse to escape Kuroko, bringing his cup to the sink.

"If it's about us sleeping on the couch together, that's your fault. I tried to get up to get you a blanket and you pulled me back down and wouldn't let go." He walked to the kitchen as well, but instead of putting his cup away he filled it with more coffee and sugar, and put a peice of bread in the toaster for breakfast.

It wasn’t that, at least not completely that, but Aomine would take the out. “Yeah, well if you were sitting on top of me and moved then it’s your fault. I reacted off of instinct.”

"I would have just been sitting next to you if you had moved your feet." Kuroko reminded him.

“Involved more moving than it was worth for your comfort.” Aomine rummaged through Kuroko’s fridge as if it was his own, looking for something he could eat as well as something to distract him.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He put some butter on the toast before eating it with his coffee. "I'm going to take a shower." He decided, putting his dishes away. "You know your way to the door."

Aomine grunted in response giving up on his search through the almost empty fridge. He waited for Kuroko to fully exit the room before finally relaxing. He was _not_ ready to deal with the things his head was telling him, and the chances of having to deal with them when Kuroko was actually around were a lot higher than when he was alone. He wasn’t going to admit that he felt anything past dislike towards Kuroko.

He left while Kuroko was in the shower. He’d have to be careful about how he acted around him for a while, especially if Momoi was around. She was probably worse for his attempts at complete avoidance of his feelings than Kuroko was.

* * *

 

"Kurokocchiiiiii~" Kuroko hadn't wanted to meet Kise at the airport, but Ogiwara had insisted that he and Aomine go, and sure enough as soon as the blond spotted them Kuroko found himself being almost knocked over.

"Daiki, help!" He looked towards Aomine and the pleading look on his face was only half for show.

Aomine stood by and watched for a few minutes, chuckling a bit under his breath at Kuroko’s discomfort. Only when he deemed Kise having had enough contact with Kuroko, did he pull him off. “Keep your hands on your own boyfriend.”

Kuroko quickly moved to hide behind Aomine, peeking around him to look at Kise.

"Well, I would if he were _here_." Kise complained.

"I think he went to get food for everyone." Kuroko told him, wrapping his arms around Aomine's waist from behind.

“Then hold out until you see him.” Aomine leaned back slightly into Kuroko’s touch, careful not to put too much weight on him.

"C'mon, Kurokocchi! I haven't seen you in over a month. Can't I hug you just a little longer?" Kise whined.

"No." Kuroko replied flatly.

“Not that I’d let you even if he did let you,” Aomine mumbled under his breath.

Kise sighed dramatically. "You're all so mean to me. I wouldn't complain if Kurokocchi wanted to hug Kagamicchi even though we're dating!"

Kuroko could already hear the cameras flashing and the reporters talking once Kise said that, and he wondered if they would stay back long enough for Kagami to return.

“You’re excessive,” Aomine argued back, ignoring the cameras and reporters. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagami returning with two giant bags of food; enough to feed a football team. “Your boyfriend’s back. And it looks like he’s trying to get enough food to hibernate for the winter.”

Kagami had been trying to be as slow as possible with buying food and meeting back up with the others. He wasn’t exactly too sure how to act around Kise if they were supposed to fake date. He actually wasn’t even sure how to act around anyone if he were dating them for real. He inwardly cursed Kuroko for dragging him into this stupid mess.

"Kagamicchi! They're bullying me!" Kise lamented, walking over and taking one of the bags before kissing Kagami on the cheek.

Kagami felt heat pool around his cheeks. He looked down to his shoes as he walked alongside Kise, too nervous to meet his eyes. “H-How are they bullying you?”

"All I did was hug Kurokocchi, and they were mean to me about it. Can you believe that?"

Kuroko moved out from behind Aomine to give Kagami a small smile of greeting. "We should go before you two get mobbed by the press over there." He said, glancing at the reporters.

Following Kuroko’s gaze, Kagami felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of the reporters. Some of them looked ready to fight tooth and nail just to hound them. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Kise laced his fingers with Kagami's and started to lead the way.

Kagami felt his blush increase as he hesitantly gripped Kise’s hand. He wasn’t sure what was more nerve wracking. The reporters staring at his every move or being in any physical contact with Kise that was more than a high five.

When they reached the parking garage Kuroko took the other bag from Kagami and, aware of the reporters still following them, winked as he pulled Aomine towards the car they came in. "You two have fun!" He called. He may have felt a bit bad, he hadn't told Kagami he was going to leave him alone with Kise to go back to Kise's place, but he was hoping it would make Kagami confront his feelings.

Kagami barely had enough time to process what the hell had happened as Aomine and Kuroko got in their car and drove away. Still aware of the reporters, Kagami lowered his voice to a whisper, “Did he just do what I think he did?”

"If you think he just abandoned us, then yes." Kise whispered back, holding the car door open for Kagami.

“I don’t have a best friend anymore.” Kagami got in, nodding a thanks towards Kise and took the bag of food from him, considering digging into it as Kise drove.

* * *

 

"You could have pulled him off of me sooner." Kuroko complained as they walked into his house, heading for the kitchen to get plates for their food.

“It was funny,” Aomine replied with a small laugh, even if Kise’s hug had lasted longer than he would have liked.

"I disagree." Kuroko handed Aomine his plate of what turned out to be Chinese food.

“Sucks for you then, ‘cause it was pretty funny.” Aomine accepted the plate, not waiting for Kuroko to start devouring it.

Kuroko continued to be disgusted by Aomine's eating habits and took two steps away.

“You’d think you’d be used to this since you’re always around me and Kagami.” Aomine was pretty sure Kagami was way worse than him too.

"Being used to it does not make it any more appealing." He replied.

Aomine shrugged, swallowing his mouthful of food, “I could be messier. At least I actually eat. You eat enough for a five year old girl.”

"That's still eating." Kuroko told him after swallowing a bite of his food. "I'm smaller than you, of course I eat less."

“It’s hard to believe you survive from how little you eat,” Aomine mumbled mostly to himself.

"Not all of us can eat enough to feed a family of four."

Aomine simply shrugged as he refilled his plate. “So, you think they’ll actually hook up today or you think it’ll take more of us meeting up with them and then ditching them?”

Kuroko tilted his head as he thought about it. "I don't know. We'll just have to find out I suppose. I'm not sure Kagami-kun will let me get away with it a second time if they don't get together tonight."

“Yeah, well, I don’t think Kagami’s gonna have the guts to take off Kise’s pants, and knowing Kise, he’s going to want to if they get anywhere.”

"Kagami-kun won't want to take off Kise-kun's pants anyway." Kuroko told him. "I think Kise-kun would have to ask him to."

“Not even surprised.” Aomine stretched out his back, feeling full after eating a majority of the food. Kagami ordered more than even Aomine could eat, something that rarely happened. “Kise’s lucky Kagami can cook for himself. His stomach’s a black hole.”

Kuroko had only finished half of his plate, but still nodded in agreement. "True. I'm not sure there is a limit for how much Kagami-kun can eat. It is truly terrifying."

“Wanna just wrap up the rest? I don’t think I’m gonna be finishing the rest of this.” Aomine was already close to the point of having enough food to not want to move for the next couple hours.

Kuroko nodded and got out plastic containers for the food, starting to put it away.

Aomine helped with the last few boxes of food which went well until he tried to grab the last of the stir fried noodles, not noticing the rip in it. The box split open as he tried to keep a grip on it and spilled its contents all over him and partially on Kuroko due to their proximity. “Fuck!”

"Aomine-kun is clumsy." Kuroko said, looking down at the mess on his shirt before shrugging and slipping it off as he started to walk out of the kitchen to get a new one.

“The box was fucking broken. Don’t just pin the blame on me.” Aomine did the same as Kuroko and pulled off his dirty shirt. He followed Kuroko out towards his room. He supposed it was a good thing that Momoi had told him to start leaving clothes at Kuroko’s house. As he trailed behind Kuroko, he found his gaze drawn to Kuroko’s naked back. Unthinkingly, he reached a hand out to run across it, feeling the soft skin from the nape of his neck to the dip of his back.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the touch and he looked at Aomine questioningly over his shoulder.

Aomine met Kuroko’s eyes. He was in between backing away and trying to think of a stupid excuse for his actions, or continuing. Letting go of his inhibitions, Aomine leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the nape of Kuroko’s neck before letting his tongue dart out to lick it.

Kuroko turned around to face Aomine, leaning up to press their lips together.

Aomine dropped his dirty shirt and wrapped an arm around Kuroko. He brought the other up to lace his fingers through Kuroko’s hair, pulling him closer.

 _This is different,_ Kuroko thought as they kissed and he wrapped his arms around Aomine. The last time it had been so much rougher. And both were nice, but it was certainly different and he wondered if it was because their feelings were different this time. They still didn't quite like each other, but would they be able to call this hate sex?

Aomine wasn’t too sure what he was doing anymore as his hands trailed down past his ass, giving it a light squeeze and lifted Kuroko’s legs up to wrap around his waist. His lips moved from Kuroko’s to his neck, leaving small trail of kisses down to his collarbone and back up.

Kuroko tilted his head and let out a pleased sigh. "My room?"

Aomine made a hum of agreement, his lips too busy sucking on Kuroko’s neck to actually give a proper answer. He carried him the rest of the way towards Kuroko’s bedroom and closed the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

 

Aomine stared down at the sleeping body in his arms, his head finally clearing up enough for him to actually think about what they’d just done. That wasn’t hate sex like the first time they’d done this. It was like a less-than-hate hate sex. Aomine’s brows knit together at his own thought. What the fuck was less-than-hate hate sex? Wouldn’t that be just regular sex? What the hell was he doing having regular sex with someone he hated? At least he thought he’d hated him. Actually being able to think about it now as Kuroko snuggled up closer to him in his sleep, he wasn’t too sure he still _did_ hate Kuroko. He might have even liked Kuroko a little bit.

The idea was weird to him, but didn’t seem wrong. The thought did, however make things stupidly complicated. They were fake dating each other. It was a lie. A very public lie. That meant that it was work and he knew falling for someone he worked with, even if he was only just starting to, was a bad idea and would only lead to things he never wanted to deal with. He let out a quiet groan of annoyance at his situation but buried his nose in Kuroko’s hair, inhaling a bit. He was digging his own grave.

Kuroko woke up a little while later, surprised to find Aomine hadn't left. He had last time. But then again, he already knew it was different from last time, and it was too early to think about that without caffeine. So, he tried to pretend he hadn't woken up and cuddled up closer to Aomine, enjoying the warmth.

For the second time in Aomine’s life, he woke up to Kuroko in his arms. Unlike the first time, however, he didn’t feel the need to pull away. He didn’t want to pull away, in fact he actually felt more compelled to pull him closer and to bask in the warmth and scent which probably freaked him out more than the first time he woke up next to Kuroko. He should really leave. He just really didn’t want to. He gave in to his urge and snuggled up closer to Kuroko, tightening his arms around him.   

Kuroko let himself enjoy the feeling for a little while. He wondered if Aomine was awake too when he moved closer or when his arms held him more securely. He wondered what that would mean about Aomine’s feelings. He didn’t let himself look to see if Aomine was awake though. Because that would give away that he was as well. It took about thirty minutes for him to decide that it was time to stop pretending to sleep. He shifted a bit in Aomine’s arms, yawning and starting to try to stretch before realizing that his arms were trapped by Aomine’s.

“Having trouble?” Aomine’s tone was light despite having spent the last half hour going back and forth with himself on whether or not it would be better to leave.

Kuroko looked up at him with a slight pout. “I can’t move.”

“I think I can live with that.” Aomine simply held Kuroko tighter.

Kuroko’s pout became more prominent. “Daiki. You’re being mean.”

Some part of Aomine’s mind silently told him that that pout was the only reason he needed to not leave. “Isn’t that normal?”

“It’s too early for you to be mean.” He complained, trying again to move in Aomine’s arms to no avail.

Aomine didn’t budge and simply pressed a teasing kiss to Kuroko’s cheek. “Cute.” He hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud and when he realized that did, he felt himself inwardly cringe, hoping Kuroko hadn’t heard him even if it would have taken a miracle for Kuroko to not have heard him.

“I am not.” Kuroko protested, trying to glare at Aomine, but it wasn’t really working since he still just looked sleepy.

His denials and struggling only made him seem cuter in Aomine’s eyes, not that he would admit it. “I don’t know why you’re trying to move. I’m pretty comfy like this.”

“Coffee.” Kuroko said as explanation for his need to move.

“That involves waking up like normal people. I think I’d rather stay like this.”

“Daiki!” The name did _not_ come out as a whine and he was _not_ pouting again at him.

Aomine chuckled slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to Kuroko’s lips before releasing him. “I hope you don’t expect me to get up too. I’m fully intending to just lay here all day and ignore all of Satsuki’s calls.”

“Your funeral.” Kuroko replied. He may have tried to get out of the bed too quickly, because he was still tangled in sheets and he may have fallen off the the bed. Maybe. The groan of pain he let out would imply that that was exactly what had happened.

Aomine burst out laughing, finally finding the will to get up to look down at the small pile of sheets on the floor with Kuroko laying on top of it.

“That may have been something close to a mistake.” Kuroko mumbled into the sheets, having lost the will to try to get up.

“‘May have’, right.” Aomine continued to laugh. Getting off the bed, Aomine bent down to pick Kuroko up. “Your curtains open?”

“Probably not?” He was pretty sure he usually kept them closed because he was useless in the morning and who knew what he would do that would embarrass him.

“Good. I don’t have to put pants on either of us. You look better naked.” He headed down towards the kitchen with both of them still naked and Kuroko in his arms.

Kuroko seemed to notice that he was, in fact, not wearing clothes for the first time, and had it been any other time of the day he . . . .well he would have been wearing clothes for starters and he wouldn’t be allowing someone to carry him, but it was before coffee o’clock in the morning, and so instead he simply blushed bright red at the realization that he and Aomine were walking around his house with no clothes on.

Aomine set Kuroko down on top of his kitchen counter next to the coffee maker. “You’re one of those idiots that rely so much on coffee, the minute they stop drinking it they go through withdrawal.”

“I’m pretty sure this is not what withdraw looks like.” Kuroko argued.

Aomine leaned against the counter adjacent to the one Kuroko was sitting on.“It’s not. Go through a day or two without it and you’ll have fun getting to know it though.”

Kuroko’s nose scrunched up in distaste. “No thank you.”

“Didn’t think you would, anyway.” As Kuroko prepared his coffee, Aomine took the opportunity to look Kuroko up and down, a smirk forming on his lips. Kuroko really _did_ look better naked, it was an added bonus that he was covered in small red and purple bruises due to last night’s activities.

Kuroko didn’t answer, or even notice Aomine looking at him, too busy staring down at his coffee as he waited for it to cool down enough that he could drink it without burning himself. He almost forgot to put the sugar in it, which would have been a travesty, honestly.

Aomine waited a few minutes for Kuroko to have enough coffee to wake up enough before his tone turned serious, “You good yet?”

Kuroko glanced up at him, a bit surprised by the tone of voice. “I - yes.” He answered, giving Aomine a curious look.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, gaze directed at his bare feet. “Did you want me to leave?”

“Do you want to?” Kuroko replied.

“No?” That was the answer he had come up with during the half hour he had spent just laying in bed with Kuroko. “You know last night was… different. That’s why I’m asking.”

Kuroko tilted his head as he thought about it. He’d thought about it a lot laying in bed with Aomine, but he wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind for that kind of thought. “You can stay. I want you to.”

Aomine felt his lips pull into a small smile. “Guess this means we don’t hate each other anymore.” He stepped between Kuroko’s legs, and rubbed small circles on his thighs with his thumbs.

This time the blush on Kuroko’s face was more of a light pink since he was more awake, but he offered a tiny smile to Aomine. “Should we tell our managers before they start planning a break up?”

“Probably.” Aomine tilted his head up to meet Kuroko’s lips with a deep kiss. “Before that though, you got any plans today? ‘Cause I wasn’t joking about just staying in your bed all day.”

“I think I have a meet and greet with fans in . . . shit.” Kuroko jumped up off the counter and raced up the stairs  to get dressed right as Ogiwara started knocking on his door.

Aomine frowned. He had been really hoping for just a full day of cuddling and sex. Sighing, Aomine pulled out an apron from one of Kuroko drawers and threw it on to answer the door for Kuroko. At least it covered what mattered. “Can’t he stay in today?” Was the first thing Aomine said to Kuroko’s manager as he swung the door open.

Ogiwara blinked a few times, not entirely sure what to make of what he was looking at and silently praying that there weren’t any reporters in the area to witness this. “It’s -um- it’s a scheduled thing. He should be back in a few hours.” Ogiwara answered, blushing and looking anywhere but at Aomine.

“Does he have anything after that?” Aomine stepped aside to let Ogiwara in, mostly so he could close the door. He _was_ only wearing an apron.

Ogiwara pulled out his phone to double check before shaking his head. "No. He should be free after that."

“Then I’m keeping him for the rest of the day.” It wasn’t exactly what Aomine had wanted but most of the day was still better than nothing.

"I-okay." Ogiwara glanced towards the stairs, hoping that Kuroko would hurry up and save him from this awkward encounter.

“He’s probably trying to shower really fast. We only got up a few minutes ago.” Aomine would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying Ogiwara’s discomfort.

"Do you maybe want to put on some clothes while I wait for him?" He almost wanted to ask why Aomine was only wearing an apron, but then he also really didn't need to know that much about Kuroko's sex life.

“Ehh, not really. Just gonna take them off the minute you guys leave anyway.” Aomine was thinking of spending the day naked.

"Right. How silly of me to think otherwise." Ogiwara said dryly. He was understanding why Kuroko hadn't been a fan. He was having trouble understanding the change of heart.

Kuroko picked right then to walk down stairs and sent Aomine a judging look. “Really? You couldn’t have put on something more to answer my door? 

“I was in the kitchen. This was the only thing you had in your kitchen. At least I put something on.”

“You could have gone upstairs and at least put on underwear.” Kuroko argued.

“I’ll tell you what I told your manager. I’m just gonna take them off the minute you guys leave.” Aomine walked over to Kuroko and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna use your shower. See you later.” He headed back upstairs towards Kuroko’s bathroom.

Kuroko turned to look at Ogiwara apologetically. “I’m . . . I’m really sorry about him.”

“What exactly made you change your mind about him?” Ogiwara really couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“I have no idea, but I don’t want to break up anymore.” Kuroko replied.

Ogiwara blinked at him for a few moments before turning to the door, “Well, I guess he’s doing something right then.”

Kuroko smiled a little and nodded before following him out the door.

Aomine luckily had no obligations to attend to for the day which meant he could do exactly what he wanted to do with minimal yelling from Momoi. It just so happened that what he wanted to do for the day was roam around Kuroko’s house naked, as if it was his own, until Kuroko got back.

* * *

 

Kuroko walked into his house a few hours later, tired from dealing with the high level energy of his fans. Not that he didn’t like them. It was just tiring. He was fully intending to just flop into his bed and go to sleep, but he stopped when he saw Aomine, unclothed, in his kitchen. Huh. He’d been serious about that apparently.

“Welcome home,” Aomine said after swallowing his handful of cereal.

“I have spoons. And bowles.” Kuroko said as he looked between the cereal box and Aomine’s hand.

“But I’m just eating the cereal. No milk. No dishes needed.” Aomine slowly continued to pull out handfuls of cereal to eat.

“That’s worse. Why would you eat cereal without milk?” Kuroko looked mildly disgusted at the notion.

“It’s good,” Aomine stated like it was the most obvious thing.

“You really don’t have a soul. Black coffee and milkless cereal.” He shook his head disdainfully.

Aomine put the cereal back where he had gotten it to walk up to Kuroko and wrap his arms around his waist. “I’d need to be soulless considering how much I like you.”

“That makes no sense. People without souls wouldn’t like other people.” Kuroko protested, looking up at Aomine.

“I think it would be pretty hard to have one while dealing with you.” Despite his words, Aomine playfully nipped at Kuroko’s ear.

"Well that's rude. And here I was thinking of inviting you to come to bed with me. I need a nap, but I guess I can take it alone if you don't want to deal with me."

“You’re the one who said I have no soul. And it’s not like you have it any easier dealing with me.”

"Hmm. You are right about that..." He mused. "Fine. You can still join me."

Aomine smiled triumphantly, letting Kuroko lead them back to his bedroom. “Now when you said nap, did you mean ‘nap’ or an actual nap?” Aomine needed specifics before he decided whether or not he was allowed to jump Kuroko.

"Are you really that horny? Because I meant an actual nap, but I'll go a round with you first if you really want to." He'd been thinking after his nap, but he supposed before and after could work.

“I’m fine with waiting as long as I can stay naked. Just checking so I don’t jump you and you’re actually tired.” Something that Aomine understood. Fans could be exhausting.

"I'm actually tired." He said, crawling under his sheets.

Aomine nodded and crawled in with him, “‘Kay, then we can fuck later.” He pulled Kuroko to him, wrapping his arms around him as he had earlier in the morning.

"Okay." Kuroko agreed, already closing his eyes.

Aomine waited for Kuroko to drift off before following, his eyes slipping closed as a small smile formed across his lips.

* * *

 

Kagami nervously checked his watch as he stood in front of the really fancy restaurant. This was going to be his first actual date since he and Kise had become an actual couple. He was only somewhat comforted by the fact that it was a double date with Kuroko and Aomine, who had apparently _also_ become a not fake couple. Due to his nerves he had somehow ended up arriving fifteen minutes earlier than the time everyone had agreed on.

“Taigacchi~~~~~” Kise shouted when he got to the restaurant, getting out of his car almost before the driver had stopped it and flinging himself at Kagami. 

Kagami managed to catch Kise before he could knock them both the ground, his arms wrapping around his waist.. “H-hey, Kise.” He placed Kise back on the ground but kept his arms around him.

Kise pouted at him. “Taigacchi, you can call me by first name you know. We _are_ dating now. And I call you by _your_ first name.”

“Yeah, I know. Just... need to get used to it.” Kagami couldn’t really look Kise in the eyes and opted to instead examine their shoes.

Kise looked like he was going to say something else, but then Kuroko and Aomine arrived and Kuroko wasn’t so lucky when it came to catching Kise, because he did get knocked over by Kise’s hug.

“Hey!  thought I told you to hug your own boyfriend last time!” Aomine pulled Kise off of Kuroko and pulled Kuroko back to his feet, almost hugging him protectively.

“Ow.” Kuroko mumbled, rubbing the back of his head where he’d hit the ground.

“I _did_ hug my own boyfriend!” Kise protested. “Right, Taigacchi?” He looked at Kagami for back up.

“He did,” Kagami muttered, grabbing Kise’s hand in his own possessive way.

“Then keep off mine,” Aomine frowned.

“But you don’t understand!” He whined. “I _have_ to hug Kurokocchi, because he’s Kurokocchi. But I like Taigacchi because he’s Taigacchi.” He said, flailing his free hand as he tried to explain.

“Well you don’t _have_ to hug him.” Kagami tugged slightly at their joined hands to pull Kise closer.

Kise stumbled a bit when Kagami pulled his hand. “But it’s Kurokocchi.”

“We should go inside,” Kagami tried to change the subject, pulling Kise inside.

“It really would be nice if I didn’t have to fear a concussion every time I hang out with him.” Kuroko said, more to himself than Aomine, as he started leading the way inside for him and Aomine as well.

“Maybe you should start carrying around a helmet,” Aomine half jokingly suggested.

“Perhaps I should. Between your penchant for pushing me into walls and Kise-kun’s for knocking me over . . .”

“You like being pushed up against the wall.” Although Aomine would admit that he probably liked it more than Kuroko.

Kuroko stood up on his tiptoes to whisper in Aomine’s ear, “I like being pushed up against you,” Before walking into the restaurant.

It took a minute for Aomine to process Kuroko’s words. Fully realizing what he had meant he sped up a bit to catch up to Kuroko and held his hand. “Later. After dinner.”

Kuroko didn’t comment since they were suddenly around people. Instead he sat down across from Kagami.

Kagami was doing his best to not show his annoyance, which he had a feeling he wasn’t doing all that well. He still hadn’t found the will to let go of Kise’s hand as a waiter came by to take their order.

“Taigacchi, you’re being ridiculous.” Kise said after the waiter was gone and Kagami was still looking annoyed while holding his hand. “Let me be clear,” his voice went a bit more serious than usual, “while I like Kurokocchi, it is not even a little bit like the way I like you. You are the one that I am dating. So, you can stop seeming so annoyed and enjoy the date.” He then adopted his usual light hearted smile. “Well, enjoy it as much as one can a date that Aominecchi is invited to.”

“The fuck you say about me?!” Aomine shouted from across the table as Kagami felt his frown ease a bit.

“Aomine-kun, you’re being loud.” Kuroko told him warningly.

Aomine almost winced at Kuroko’s tone. Almost. He did his best to calm himself as he fumbled around with his napkin. “He started it,” He muttered.

Kagami felt slightly better than he had at the start of the night but still kept a hold of Kise’s hand, stroking it with his thumb. “I’ll let go when food comes,” He whispered quiet enough for only Kise to hear.

Kise smiled at him and nodded.

“So, we’ve had a pretty boring day. We spent most of it at the studio trying to record the vocals for the new song, what about you two?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami unintentionally blushed. He didn’t really want to admit to what he and Kise had been up to before they left each other to get ready for the date. “We just… hung out.”

Kise grinned smugly, leaving no illusions as to what ‘hung out’ meant. Kagami didn’t care much for sex, but it turned out he was willing to have it for his partners, which worked in Kise’s favor.

“Oh, so some Netflix and chill?” Aomine asked as casually as he could while laughing.

Kuroko looked like he regretted everything.

Kagami’s expression mimicked Kuroko’s. He silently wished for something to fall on him and put him out of his misery, or Aomine and put Aomine out of his misery, both worked. “Please shut up.”

“Yes, please do that.” Kuroko agreed. It was moments like this that reminded him why Kagami was his best friend.

“I only speak the truth.” Aomine looked very proud of himself as he sat back in his seat with a stupid grin, still suppressing his laughter.

“I will recall this moment when I watch Netflix without you tonight.” Kuroko told him.

“Wha- Tetsu!” Aomine would deny that he was pouting at the prospect of not being able to follow through on what they’d promised each other earlier before being seated for dinner. He wanted sex!

Kuroko looked up at him innocently. “Yes, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine didn’t respond, he simply levelled Kuroko with a look that was more or less a cry to not be denied sex.

“Behave.” Kuroko replied simply, quirking an eyebrow at Aomine.

Aomine kept his desperate eyes on for a few more seconds before finally relenting. “Fine,” He sighed.

“Good.” Kuroko smiled pleasantly at him before turning his attention back to the couple across from them.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day when rock and roll’s badboy, Aomine Daiki, would be whipped. Congratulations, Kurokocchi.” Kise commented as he took a sip of water before the food arrived.

“I am not whipped!” Aomine bit back, glaring at Kise.

“Sure look whipped to me,” Kagami commented, his attention more on the food than Aomine. As promised, he let go of Kise’s hand as the food was placed on the table.

Kise pecked him on the cheek before starting to eat his food. “I suppose I’m not surprised. If anyone could train Aominecchi it would be Kurokocchi.”

“What? You’re the biggest puppy at this fucking table!” Aomine wasn’t sure how close he was to strangling Kise. To stave off his temper he just angrily cut into his food.

“I would never dream of calling you a puppy, Aominecchi.” Kise batted his eyelashes. “You’re more like the stray that Kurokocchi took in, so he’s the only one you don’t bite.” Kise eyed Kuroko’s neck. “Well . . . maybe not that last part.” Kuroko went a little red in the face at that.

“Kagami should keep you on a tighter leash,” Aomine muttered past his food.

Kagami, who had been distracted with his very large meal, finally looked up from his plate when he heard his name, “What? What leash? We didn’t agree on that?” He didn’t remember any talk of kinks with Kise. Was he supposed to?

Now it was Kise who was going bright red. “N-not like that, Taigacchi.” He squeaked out.

Aomine snickered behind his fork, “Looks like you guys have something knew to talk about.” Kagami’s clueless face coupled with Kise’s embarrassment made everything so much more funny.

“Did I miss something?” Kagami probably should slow down on the food and actually pay attention to the conversation.

“Yes, but I wish I could have missed it as well, so it’s nothing to worry about.” Kuroko told him.

“Uh… Okay?” Kagami decided a change in topic would probably the best idea, and maybe actually participating in the conversation would be good too. “So, you said you were recording the vocals for the new song today. How was it?”

"Aomine-kun still only likes my voice when it's helping him fall asleep, but he was flat the first two tries." Kuroko replied.

“Your voice is just nicer in lullaby form, and I was only flat the first try the second time the producer was just being an ass.” Aomine wouldn’t admit that Kuroko’s voice had really grown on him.

" _I'm_ the one that told you that you were flat the second time." Kuroko reminded him.

“Yeah, well… At least I got it on the next try.” Aomine shoved a fork full of food into his mouth to have an excuse to stop talking.

Kuroko hummed in agreement, picking at his own food.

“The bands memorised the song so we’re all ready for it when we perform it,” Kagami added, still more concentrated on his food despite his earlier thoughts.

Kuroko nodded. "Good to know. If all goes well it should be released in the next month or so, meaning we'll probably perform it at our next show if Aomine-kun is in the area for it."

"Eh," Aomine shrugged, "Need to ask Satsuki. She does all the scheduling shit for me."

"I'll be sure to email her about it later." Kuroko replied.

"So," Aomine started, forgetting Kuroko's earlier warning as a mischievous grin grew across his lips, "How did you two end up officially hooking up? Did Kise talk you into bottoming?"

Kagami felt his face heat up to the point he was sure it was almost the same shade as his hair. "Why the fuck does it matter to you?"

Kuroko's elbow may have jabbed into Aomine's side. If it did, Aomine deserved it. "Other people's sex lives are not your business, Aomine-kun."

Aomine let out a pained yelp at the sudden pain in his side and held it to try to soothe it. "But aren't you at least somewhat interested in what happened after we ditched them at the airport?"

"No." Kuroko answered firmly while Kise laughed at Aomine's pain.

Kagami, finally recovering a bit from his embarrassment, shot a similar question right back at Aomine, "What about you? How much did it take for you two to stop hating each other?"

"Let me rephrase my objection to this conversation. Aomine-kun, do you really want me thinking about Kagami-kun having sex? Kise-kun, do you want Kagami-kun thinking about Aomine-kun having sex?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine almost instinctively wrapped possessive arms around Kuroko, and would have done it if they weren't in public. "Pretend I never asked." He mumbled around his fork.

"That's what I thought." Kuroko continued to eat his food, noting that Kise had scooted a bit closer to Kagami at Kuroko's words.

"He started it," Kagami childishly muttered as his attention went back to his food even as he felt Kise possessively grab his hand under the table.

Kuroko gave Kagami a scathing look. "And I'm ending it. I didn't sign up to babysit."

Kagami didn't respond, knowing it was going to be a losing argument. For the rest of the dinner, Kagami and Aomine ate in relative silence as Kuroko and Kise continued to update each other on their lives and recent work activities. Kagami only listened every now and then but felt an immediate loss of appetite at a sudden reminder he had wanted to forget about, "Right. You're leaving in less than two weeks." He wasn't too sure he was going to be able to finish his food anymore.

Kise glanced over at him and frowned a bit. "Well, I mean it's only a week long shoot. So I should be back soon. Nothing like the last one where I was gone for two months."

“Yeah, I guess,” Kagami muttered as he poked at his food with his fork, “It’s just gonna be a little hard to see each other with work. Kuroko’s been planning to announce his tour in a few months too.”

Aomine dropped his fork, “ _Tour?_ You didn’t say anything about that.” Tours meant lots of time not here. Not here with him.

Kuroko looked mildly caught off guard. "Well, I mean it's still awhile away. I'm not even announcing it for another few months." Kuroko told him. He'd been meaning to tell Aomine, but they'd both been busy with the song and other work so he was just going to wait until they were done with that. "Besides, we're still working on the details of where we'd be going, so I don't have much information to tell you. All I know for sure at the moment is two spots in Japan, a show in New York, a show in California, and two stops in Australia."

Aomine suddenly felt Kagami’s loss of appetite. Maybe it was contagious. “Oh… That’s… that’s pretty far. Probably gonna take a long time too.”

"It's not like you haven't taken long tours as well, Aomine-kun. If I recall the slogan for your last United States tour was Forty of Fifty to say how many states you were visiting." Kuroko reminded him.

“Yeah. And there’s nothing wrong with long tours. It’s just this’ll be the longest we’ve been apart since we… started… dating..” Aomine’s words turned into mumbles as his voice got quieter. It wasn’t exactly one of the easiest things for him to admit that he’d be lonely.

Kuroko sighed. "Daiki, as much as you like to act like a broke college student with the way you eat and dress, you do have the money to come and see me on tour. Just as I would be able to do for you."

“I guess,” Aomine continued to mumble. It wasn’t really the same if he just visited during the tour though. He couldn’t just stay with Kuroko midtour. He had his own schedule and promotions to handle too.

Kuroko offered him a small smile. "I'll miss you too, if that helps, but it's the job. Luckily I do most of my acting here, so I shouldn't have to leave much, but it will still happen with both of us."

“It kinda helps, I guess.” Aomine managed to finish the rest of his food even though it didn’t really taste as good anymore with the new information. Kagami had somehow managed to do the same, despite his much larger portion, after a quiet conversation with Kise like Kuroko and Aomine had.

“Are you guys going home together?” Aomine asked more out of curiosity rather than an attempt to make fun.

Kise looked at Kagami inquiringly at the question, to which Kagami simply laced his fingers together with Kise’s.

"Yep, I'd say we are." Kise answered, smiling brightly at Kagami even though he was talking to Aomine.

Aomine would have laughed at Kagami’s uncharacteristically embarrassed demeanor had Kuroko not been right next to him, probably ready to reprimand him if he did. “Then I guess we’ll see you guys when we see you.” 

"We still need to pay, no need to say goodbye yet." Kise waved him off as the waiter brought their check.

“Was kinda expecting you to bolt right after paying. Alone time and shit, y’know?” Aomine pulled out his wallet before Kuroko could argue about it, inserting his card in the machine the waiter had brought with the check.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I could say the same about you two." Kise said with a laugh. "The way you were whispering outside earlier and all."

“Probably will,” Aomine grinned. He was already pulling Kuroko to his feet as he finished up paying.

"I can get up on my own." Kuroko complained.

“And yet, I already helped you up. Ready to go?” Aomine restrained himself from impatiently pulling at Kuroko’s hand.

"I guess." Kuroko answered, a bit surprised by Aomine's rush to leave. "Bye guys." He said to Kise and Kagami before following Aomine towards the door.

Aomine gave them a quick wave as a goodbye. He honestly wouldn’t have been in the same kind of rush if the topic of Kuroko’s tour hadn’t come up. He knew it was dumb to worry about it now when it was still being planned but it still sucked thinking about the many months they’d be away from each other. Until then, he was going to try and soak up every little bit of time he could with Kuroko.

Kuroko buckled into the passenger seat of the car and leaned over to peck Aomine on the cheek to try to get him to relax a bit more.

Aomine took a deep breath like Momoi usually told him to and let his shoulders relax as he exhaled. “I’m good. I’m calm. I probably won’t speed.”

"Should I drive?" Kuroko offered.

“No, I’ll be fine. We’re not gonna hit anything.” At least Aomine was pretty sure they wouldn’t hit anything. Aomine started up the car and drove off in the direction of Kuroko’s house, going only slightly faster than the speed limit which he thought was fine.

Kuroko was tempted to argue, but Aomine was already going so he fiddled with his radio instead, stopping when he landed on a station playing one of Aomine's songs and quietly singing along.

Aomine was still somewhat mystified by his sudden appreciation for Kuroko’s voice. It was _really_ nice. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t hate Kuroko anymore. He wasn’t sure. “I didn’t think you knew any of my songs, all things considered.”

Kuroko looked mildly surprised by the comment, apparently not having realized that he was singing at all. "Oh, I know most of them. I didn't like _you,_ I had nothing against your music. I quite like your voice." He told Aomine.

Aomine felt his cheeks grow slightly warm and he was silently thankful for being tan enough for it to not be too noticeable. “Thanks. I never said this, but your voice is really growing on me. It’s nice.”

Surprise flashed across his face again before he smiled brightly at Aomine. "Thank you."

“I never said it,” Aomine repeated, “And if you ever mention it to Satsuki, I’ll completely deny it.” He didn’t think Momoi would ever let him live it down if she found out.

"Momoi-san would take my word over yours, but I won't say." Kuroko replied, a small smile staying on his lips for the rest of the ride home because of Aomine's compliment.

Aomine waited until they were safely hidden away from nosy eyes in Kuroko’s house before pulling him in for slow kiss.

Kuroko kissed back easily enough, not at all surprised by Aomine's actions, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck and standing on his tiptoes to reach him better.

Slowly running his fingers over the small sliver of skin between Kuroko shirt and pants, Aomine pulled back and pressed a light kiss on his forehead. "Y'know, I sometimes forget how short you are," He chuckled.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and moved to let go of Aomine. "I don't. You never let me forget."

"Pretty hard to forget when your dresser make you wear insoles," Aomine laughed as he pulled Kuroko back into his arms to just hold him.

Kuroko pouted at him before trying to break free of his arms. "You're being rude; let go." He complained.

"I thought you were used to that." Aomine pressed a small kiss to Kuroko's lips before letting him go to hold his hand. "Besides even if you are short, you're a good height for me."

Kuroko frowned up at him. "What does that even mean? A good height for you specifically?"

"Means I like your height." Aomine pressed another kiss to Kuroko's forehead, "It's a good height to kiss."

"You have to lean down to kiss me. A good height for kissing would be if I were the same height as you." 

“Maybe I like picking you up,” Aomine answered simply. 

“You do like doing that. There’s no maybe about it since you keep on doing it despite me telling you I can get places on my own.” He muttered.

“Well,” Aomine laughed, “I like holding you, and having your legs around my waist. Which I was thinking we could do right now.” He pulled Kuroko closer to wrap an arm around him.

Kuroko smiled a little. “I guess I can be okay with it this time.” 

Aomine beamed a smile as he lifted Kuroko up for him to wrap his legs around his waist. He walked off in the direction of Kuroko’s bedroom as he kissed his collarbone.

“You are going to visit me on tour, right?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head to give Aomine better access.

Aomine lifted his head to look at Kuroko seriously, “I’ll try, but I don’t know how long I can stay with you when I do.”

“That’s okay. I just want to know that I will be able to see you, even if it’s not for very long.” Kuroko smiled at him. “I’ll make a skype for you so that we can see each other even when you can’t actually visit.”

“Yeah,” Aomine agreed, “That’d be nice. Skype’s kinda crap though, but we could still see each other. In a way.” He leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Kuroko’s lips. “I’ll visit as soon as I can.”

Kuroko smiled at him. “I’ll look forward to seeing you,” he said before kissing Aomine again.


End file.
